The TDI Wrestle Olympics
by D'Campeon
Summary: Are you ready for the Wrestle olympics where your chracter hopes to bring the gold to your country. Applacations are finished. Co Written by Web Dragon and Zero Mason
1. Ready to Apply

This is the wrestle Olympics six events and numerous side event the greatest wrestlers in the world line up to receive a gold medal for their country. These games will be hosted in the Tokyo Bowl, Japan giving Japan the home field advantage. Here is the form you can put an existing wrestler from DWE and Twf the event's are as fallowed.

Name:

Age (18 and up)

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from)

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Regular clothes:

Ring attire:

Wrestler personality:

Face or heel (good or bad)

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:

Finisher 2:

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Coountry Reseprenting.

Singles opening show

? (RW) vs. Ricardo Hernandez (PR)

? (UK) vs. ? (MEX)

KJ Crash (CAN) vs. ? (USA)

(Jap) ? vs. (RUS) ?

Iron Man tournament the opening match will be

Trent (Can) vs. (Jap) ?

Steve Raters (PR) vs. (RUS) ?

? (RW) vs. ? (MEX)

? (UK) vs. (USA) ?

Ladder Match

Neo Raters (PR) vs. ? (Jap)

? (UK) vs. Geoff (Can)

? (RW) vs. ? (RUS)

? (MEX) vs. ? (USA)

Spin the Wheel

? (MEX) vs. ? (RUS)

(RW) ? vs. ? (UK)

Lance Raters (PR) vs. Owen (Can)

? (Jap) vs. ? (USA)

Women's

Courtney (CAN) vs. ? (RUS)

(RW) ? vs. ? (USA)

Alexandra Raters (PR) vs. ? (UK)

? (Jap) vs. ? (MEX)

Submission:

? (USA) vs. ? (RUS)

? (MEX) vs. Nick Raters (PR)

Duncan Parks (Can) vs. ? (RUS)

(RW) ? vs. ? (UK)

Tag Team

? and ? (USA) vs. ? and ? (UK)

Leon Walls and Leo Parades (PR) vs. ? and ? (MEX)

Tyler and Justin Pryce (CAN) vs. ? and ? (RW)

? and ? (RUS) vs. ? and ? (JAP)

Survivor Series

Team USA vs. Team RW

Team PR vs. Team Russia

Team Mexico vs. Team Japan

Team UK vs. Team Canada

Extra Event's

Battle Royal (Everybody except women)

Women's Battle Royal

Ultimate X match (One from each team)

Gold Medal in the Bank (One from Each Team)

King of the Mountain (One from Each Team)

Mentor Battle Royal Pin Fall Eliminations (All in their primes)

Team USA: Team Mentor: Hulk Hogan, Chazz Michaels, Kenny Dentons, Rojo Bat, Asheel Din

Team PR (Or Web Dragon): Team Mentor: Pedro Morales Steve Raters(Captain), Lance Raters, Neo Raters, Nick Raters, Alexandra Raters, Leon Walls and Leo Parades as the tag team, Ricardo Hernandez.

Team Mexico: Team Mentor: El Santo,

Team UK: Team Mentor: William Regal,

Team Canada: Team Mentor: Bret Hart, Duncan (Captain), Owen, Geoff, Trent, Justin and Tyler, and Courtney, KJ Crash

Team Japan: Team Mentor: Mitsuharu Misawa, John Foley, And Iccolo

Team Russia: Team Mentor: Ivan Koloff,

Team RW (Rest of the World): Team Mentor: Bruno Sammartino, Mad Chad, Luke King, Wes King, And Mammoth.

If there are still open spot's by February 30 they will be filled with real superstars also me and Web Dragon decided that two people deciding would lead to problem's so we have one spot for a committee to chose who win's and loses so if anybody has big experience in wrestling and wants' to apply PM Me or Web Dragon. The rest of the spot's for the tournmanet will only be filled up when a team is finished.


	2. Almost Done

This is the wrestle Olympics six events and numerous side event the greatest wrestlers in the world line up to receive a gold medal for their country. These games will be hosted in the Tokyo Bowl, Japan giving Japan the home field advantage. Here is the form you can put an existing wrestler from DWE and Twf the event's are as fallowed.

Name:

Age (18 and up)

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from)

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Regular clothes:

Ring attire:

Wrestler personality:

Face or heel (good or bad)

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:

Finisher 2:

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Coountry Reseprenting.

Singles opening show

? (RW) vs. Ricardo Hernandez (PR)

Rob Terry (UK) vs. ? (MEX)

KJ Crash (CAN) vs. Rojo Bat (USA)

(Jap) ? vs. Vladimer Kozlov(RUS)

Iron Man tournament the opening match will be

Trent (Can) vs. (Jap) ?

Steve Raters (PR) vs. (RUS) Nikita Koloff

? (RW) vs. ? (MEX)

Nigel Mcguiness (UK) vs. (USA) Justin Wyatt

Ladder Match

Neo Raters (PR) vs. ? (Jap)

? (UK) vs. Geoff (Can)

? (RW) vs. Boris Zhukov (RUS)

Dynamite Kid (MEX) vs. Kenny Dentons (USA)

Spin the Wheel

? (MEX) vs. Alex Kozlov (RUS)

(RW) ? vs. British Bull Dog(UK)

Lance Raters (PR) vs. Owen (Can)

? (Jap) vs. Asheel Din(USA)

Women's

Courtney (CAN) has a bye to the next round.

(RW) ? vs. Lea Stevenson (USA)

Alexandra Raters (PR) vs. Katie Lea Burchill (Indy Version) (UK)

? (Jap) vs. ? (MEX)

Submission:

Chazz Micheals (USA) vs. Wiliam Regal (RUS)

? (MEX) vs. Nick Raters (PR)

Duncan Parks (Can) vs. Nikoli Volkoff (RUS)

(RW) ? vs. ? (UK)

Tag Team

The King of Fire and The Ice Dude (USA) vs. Doug Williams and Brutus Magnus (UK)

Leon Walls and Leo Parades (PR) vs. ? and ? (MEX)

Tyler and Justin Pryce (CAN) vs. ? and ? (RW)

Ivan Kalmikoff and Karol Kalmikoff (Male) (RUS) vs. ? and ? (JAP)

Survivor Series

Team USA vs. Team RW

Team PR vs. Team Russia

Team Mexico vs. Team Japan

Team UK vs. Team Canada

Extra Event's

Battle Royal (Everybody except women)

Women's Battle Royal

Ultimate X match (One from each team)

Gold Medal in the Bank (One from Each Team)

King of the Mountain (One from Each Team)

Mentor Battle Royal Pin Fall Eliminations (All in their primes)

Team USA: Team Mentor: Hulk Hogan, Justin Wyatt (Captain) Chazz Michaels, Kenny Dentons, Rojo Bat, Asheel Din, The King of Fire and The Ice Dude, Lea Stevenson.

Team PR (Or Web Dragon): Team Mentor: Pedro Morales Steve Raters(Captain), Lance Raters, Neo Raters, Nick Raters, Alexandra Raters, Leon Walls and Leo Parades as the tag team, Ricardo Hernandez.

Team Mexico: Team Mentor: El Santo, El Rapter, El Wolf El Big Tiger

Team UK: Team Mentor: Roddy Piper, (Captain) Wiliam Regal, Dynamite Kid, British Bull Dog, Nigel Mcguiness, Rob Terry, Doug Williams and Brutus Magnus, Katie Lea Burchill (Indy Version).

Team Canada: Team Mentor: Bret Hart, Duncan (Captain), Owen, Geoff, Trent, Justin and Tyler, and Courtney, KJ Crash

Team Japan: Team Mentor: Mitsuharu Misawa, Nuka Hayabusa, The Great Magini, Kenzo Saito, John Foley And Iccolo.

Team Russia: Team Mentor: Ivan Koloff, Vladimer Kozlov (Captain), Nikita Koloff, Nikoli Volkoff, Boris Zhukov,Alex Kozlov, Ivan Kalmikoff and Karol Kalmikoff (Male), No Female Russian Wrestlers

Team RW (Rest of the World): Team Mentor: Bruno Sammartino, Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö,  
Mad Chad, Luke King, AJ Sinclair, Wes King,And Mammoth. Laurant Aigle.

If there are still open spot's by February 30 they will be filled with real superstars also me and Web Dragon decided that two people deciding would lead to problem's so we have one spot for a committee to chose who win's and loses so if anybody has big experience in wrestling and wants' to apply PM Me or Web Dragon. The rest of the spot's for the tournmanet will only be filled up when a team is finished. Team RW currently needs a female character.


	3. Seeding Here

This is the wrestle Olympics six events and numerous side event the greatest wrestlers in the world line up to receive a gold medal for their country. These games will be hosted in the Tokyo Bowl, Japan giving Japan the home field advantage. Here is the form you can put an existing wrestler from DWE and Twf the event's are as fallowed.

Name:

Age (18 and up)

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from)

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Regular clothes:

Ring attire:

Wrestler personality:

Face or heel (good or bad)

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:

Finisher 2:

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Coountry Reseprenting.

Singles opening show

Lurat Aigle (7) (RW) vs. (2) Ricardo Hernandez (PR)

Rob Terry (5) (UK) vs. (4) El Canek (MEX)

KJ Crash (1) (CAN) vs. (3) Rojo Bat (USA)

(Jap) Iccolo (8) vs. (6) Vladimir Kozlov (RUS)

Iron Man tournament the opening match will be

Trent (7) (Can) vs. (4) Nuka Hayabusa (Jap)

Steve Raters (2) (PR) vs. (8) (RUS) Nikita Koloff

Luke King (5) (RW) vs. (6) El Raptor (MEX)

Nigel McGuiness (3) (UK) vs. (USA) (1) Justin Wyatt

Ladder Match

Neo Raters (2) (PR) vs. (5) John Foley (Jap)

Dynamite Kid (3) (UK) vs. (7) Geoff (Can)

Mad Chad (RW) (4) vs. (8) Boris Zhukov (RUS)

Rey Mysterio (1) (MEX) vs. (6) Kenny Dentons (USA)

Spin the Wheel

El Wolf (6) (MEX) vs. (8) Alex Kozlov (RUS)

(RW) Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö (5) vs. (4) British Bull Dog (UK)

Lance Raters (PR) (1) vs. Owen (7) (Can)

(Jap) Kenzo Saito (3) vs. (2). Asheel Din (USA)

Women's

Courtney (1) (CAN) has a bye to the next round.

(RW) Veronica Gilden (6) vs. (2) Lea Stevenson (USA)

Alexandra Raters (5) (PR) vs. (3) Katie Lea Burchill (Indy Version) (UK)

Iccola (4) (Jap) vs. (7) La Novia del Santo (MEX)

Submission:

Chazz Michaels (3) (USA) vs. (7) The Great Magini (JAP)

El Big Tiger (6) (MEX) vs. (4) Nick Raters (PR)

Duncan Parks (1) (Can) vs. (8) Nikoli Volkoff (RUS)

(RW) AJ Sinclair (5) vs. (2) William Regal (UK)

Tag Team

The King of Fire and The Ice Dude (6) (USA) vs. (5) Doug Williams and Brutus Magnus (UK)

Leon Walls and Leo Parades (1) (PR) vs. (4) Eddie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero (MEX)

Tyler Cope and Justin Pryce (7) (CAN) vs. (3) Wes King and Mammoth (RW)

Ivan Kalmikoff and Karol Kalmikoff (8) (Male) (RUS) vs. (2) KENTA and Kenta Kobashi (JAP)

Survivor Series

Team USA (2) vs. Team RW (7)

Team PR (1) vs. Team Russia (8)

Team Mexico (6) vs. Team Japan (4)

Team UK (5) vs. Team Canada (3)

Extra Event's

Battle Royal (Everybody except women)

Women's Battle Royal

Ultimate X match (One from each team)

Gold Medal in the Bank (One from Each Team)

King of the Mountain (One from Each Team)

Mentor Battle Royal Pin Fall Eliminations (All in their primes)

Team USA: Team Mentor: Hulk Hogan, Justin Wyatt (Captain) Chazz Michaels, Kenny Dentons, Rojo Bat, Asheel Din, The King of Fire and The Ice Dude, Lea Stevenson.

Team PR (Or Web Dragon): Team Mentor: Pedro Morales Steve Raters(Captain), Lance Raters, Neo Raters, Nick Raters, Alexandra Raters, Leon Walls and Leo Parades as the tag team, Ricardo Hernandez.

Team Mexico: Team Mentor: El Santo, Eddie Guerrero and Chavo Guererro, El Rapter, El Wolf, El Big Tiger, Rey Mysterio, La Novia del Santo, El Canek.

Team UK: Team Mentor: Roddy Piper, (Captain) Wiliam Regal, Dynamite Kid, British Bull Dog, Nigel Mcguiness, Rob Terry, Doug Williams and Brutus Magnus, Katie Lea Burchill (Indy Version).

Team Canada: Team Mentor: Bret Hart, Duncan (Captain), Owen, Geoff, Trent, Justin and Tyler, and Courtney, KJ Crash

Team Japan: Team Mentor: Mitsuharu Misawa, Nuka Hayabusa, The Great Magini, Kenzo Saito, John Foley, Iccolo. Iccola, KENTA and Kenta Kobashi

Team Russia: Team Mentor: Ivan Koloff, Vladimer Kozlov (Captain), Nikita Koloff, Nikoli Volkoff, Boris Zhukov,Alex Kozlov, Ivan Kalmikoff and Karol Kalmikoff (Male), No Female Russian Wrestlers

Team RW (Rest of the World): Team Mentor: Bruno Sammartino, (Team Captain) Mad Chad, Luke King, AJ Sinclair, Wes King And Mammoth. Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö, Laurant Aigle. Veronica Gilden.

The tournament is ready and loaded expect the first chapter in three or so day's


	4. US Training

The First Episode of the TDI Wrestling Olympics which county will bring the most medals home stay tuned to find out. The Championships are the same as they are now in Twf and DWE.

Judges

Name: Leon Smith

Age: 43

Height: 6 ft 5

Nickname: "The Original Rated R superstar"

Gender: Male

Clothes: Black shirt with a legend's logo on it and on the back Wrestle Olympics Judge.

Personality: Pride's him self in being the original rated R superstar egoistic.

Finisher (S): The Spear

Past Title Experience: ((12) NWA World Champion (7) WCW World Heavy Weight Championships (3) WWE World Championships (6) Intercontinental title reighns.

Web Dragon's

Name: Lance Sydal

Age: 44

Nickname: The Instant Legend

Gender: Male

Height: 6 ft 6

Clothes: Shirt that's say's instant Legend and Wrestle Olympics Judge

Personality: An originally prime fast wrestler and now is a lazy drunkard.

Finisher (S): Choke Slam

Past Title Experience: (14) WWF/E Intercontinental champion (5) WCW World Champion (3) NWA World Champion (6) WCW United States Champion.

Name: C.A. Schultz

Age: 50

Heigth: 6'6

Nickname King of CZW

Gender: Male

Clothes: A CZW t-shirt, Tern Blue jeans, and wrestling boots.

Personality: Hardcore, He swears and loves to start fights.

Finishers (S): The Berlin Wall. (A Sit down power bomb)

Past Title Experience 5 time WWE heavy weight champ, 3 Time IC champ, and a 15 time CZW heavy weight champ.

So that's the basic of it they will also serve as commentators

* * *

Eight Teams walked to the Tokyo Dome each Leader grabbing their country's flag as the crowd cheered. Each stared as Vince Kennedy McMahon walked to a podium with Chris MacLean. "It give's me great pride to introduce the first wrestling Olympic games we will be giving you coverage of every single event on the wrestling channel" said Vince. Vince looked back and instead of a torch their was a roughly forty foot wide 20 feet high title belt.

"Let me ask you fan's do you know what a belt mean's in pro wrestling. It mean's that your are one of the top in the business" said Vince. "Now as a special honor I bestow upon my self to put on the belt's name" said Vince as he grabbed a machine which stamped on the belt "Wrestle Olympics 2010" said the belt.

"Now we will have a live journal of each group to see their training and finally at the end of all the training sessions their will ten exhibition matches to show the fan's what these wrestlers are wiling to put on the line to win" said Vince.

All the captain's went to the front where their was a piece of paper which each captain signed. "Now let's take you back to Team USA's training Camp" said Vince.

"Well I hope you're ready for the Wrestle Olympics with you're judge and commenter The Original Sex Maniac, the guy who would do anything and everything for a win or a girl or as it's no called The Rated-R Superstar." said Leon Smith.

"Yep the first ever wrestle Olympics and somebody gets my fucking bear" said Lance

"Well you two are a great pair to be with" said C.A with a grin.

(Team USA Flashback)

**Day 1**

Area- A ten room trailer with plenty of space Recreational areas- Gym, Sauna, Wrestling Ring The Entrance is their as well, Ping Pong table, Pool table, Living Room with 72 inch plasma screen TV with every wrestling movie ever out installed in it's memory. Finally a break area and the entire trailer is painted in red, white, and blue.

Hulk Hogan is standing next to Vince (TNA failed horribly at beating WWE and was purchased) "Come on Vince you can't do this I mean like sure I back stabbed you for a second time but" said Hogan. "Shut up Hogan any how I expect team USA to manage to win at least a medal your trainees will be coming soon get to know them" said Vince.

Hogan was reading the latest WWE magazine cursing as Vince put mostly how badly WWE destroyed TNA. Justin came out with a smile "You Hogan Im you're team captain Justin "The Straight Edge Ram" Wyatt" said Justin. "Great get one of the training dolls and show me what you can do" said Hogan. Justin spent fifty minutes showing Hogan all of his moves as Hogan were scowling.

"You will be competing in the Iron Man Tourney now take a break and meet me back in ten minutes for the next guy to come out" said Hogan. "Yes Sir" said Justin and went to the break area grabbing a Gatorade.

A limo pulled out coming out was Chazz Michaels. "You're Shawn's son right" said Hogan. "Yes but its Chazz Michaels the Reflection of Perfection" said Chazz. "Well you're using Justin over there to show me what you got. Chazz finished hitting moves on a tired Justin making him tap out to various moves. "Huh a submission expert you will be in the submission tourney" said Hogan. "Expect the Gold Medal to be USA's in a couple of weeks" said Chazz.

Chazz took his own break going to the rest area and talking with Justin. Hogan was watching his own movie when Kenny came in. "So you're Kenny Denton's the longest reigning Twf World Champion In history" said Hogan. "Yeah that's me" said Kenny happy to meet the legend. "Yeah well as far as I'm concerned you're that kid who lost to Bobby Lashley" said Hogan.

Kenny did a couple of high risk stunts as Hogan watched Kenny's greatest matches being impressed with his ladder match against Ted. "Huh you aren't half bad kid. You're going into the ladder match for sure brother" said Hogan. "Thank you man" said Kenny as he walked to the break area with Justin and Chazz.

Rojo Bat walked in with his light heavy weight championship and Hogan eyed him strangely. "This is the USA locker Room not Mexico get out before I body slam you" said Hogan. "No I'm in Team USA I'm American" said Rojo putting up his hands. "Well then show me what you got" said Hogan. Rojo did a couple of moves when Hogan tolled him to stop. "You're wrestling in the singles" said Hogan. "We have one hour till the Williams come" said Rojo.

"Well then you team up with Kenny and face Justin and Chazz. Also remember don't get to badly injured if you do you'll be waking up in a hospital and not because of each other" said Hogan.

Chazz and Rojo started off as Hogan grabbed a commentator's chair. Chazz slapped on a head lock and a knee to the head sending Rojo to the floor. Chazz then threw Rojo to the turn buckle and hit a running clothesline and threw Rojo to the floor and tagged in Justin. Justin and Chazz hit a double clothesline and Justin went for a couple of elbows. Justin pointed at Hogan ran to the ropes rebounded going for an Atomic Leg Drop but Rojo moved out of the way. Rojo tagged in Kenny who hit a couple of clotheslines and Chazz got in the ring to receive a drop kick. Kenny went for a kill switch engage but Justin countered into a Cop Killa 1 … 2 … 3.

"Alright Asheel Din you're competing in the spin the wheel match" said Hogan as Asheel was doing a couple of stunts.

Hulk Hogan went inside the ring "Great job guy's though the MVP of this match was Kenny over here" said Hogan. "What" said Justin? "Kenny could have kicked out but he was smart enough to not get worked up to get a potential injury" said Hogan. Justin mumbled under his breath as The Ice Dude and The King of Fire came out. "So you guys are the tag team you guy's don't have a high chance of winning so try your hardest and eat you're vitamins" said Hogan.

The next match was The King of Fire vs. The Ice Dude. Ice Dude tried to lock in a head lock but Fire managed to counter it into a back suplex. Fire fallowed locking in an arm bar but Ice Dude grabbed the ropes. Fire clothes lined Ice Dude out of the ring and went out him self. Ice Dude hit a couple of punches and sent him face first into the ring post and fallowed throwing him in the ring. Ice Dude went for an Ice Kick but Fire ducked and body slammed him. Fire King went for a top rope move but Ice Dude punched him. Ice Dude fallowed giving Fire a superplex and fallowed with an Ice Breaker 1 … 2 … 3. Fire helped up Ice Dude as Hogan clapped.

Finally you could here the door break down with Lea holding a sledge hammer. "So you're our Diva huh" said Hogan. "The only Unified Women's Champion Lea "Wildcat" Stevenson" said Lea. "What can you do" said Hogan. Lea kicked Kenny in the balls and hit him with a Lea Bomb. "How's that for an example" said Lea as Rojo helped up Kenny. "Yeah you're good it's eight so let's get acquainted we'll go to the living room.

As they went into the living room Hogan grabbed four boxes of pizza and sat down at a table. "Alright we are team USA and Im the team's mentor Hulk Hogan the most popular wrestler of all time" said Hogan as he ate his fourth slice. "I'm Justin Wyatt I'm straight edge and my biggest accomplishment is being the first Twf world champion" said Justin. "I'm Chazz Michaels my biggest accomplishment includes defeating my Dad at wrestle mania for my first WWE championship" said Chazz.

"I'm Kenny Denton's and my biggest accomplishment was becoming the longest reigning twf world champion at 41 day's as champion" said Kenny. "I'm Rojo Bat and my greatest accomplishment is being DWE Global Champion which was sadly less then five minutes and I guess a close second is my light heavy weight championship" said Rojo Bat as he held it up. "I'm Asheel Din and my greatest moment was defeating my rival Lance for the Global Championship and beating him three times in a row" said Asheel.

"Wait Lance is my rival" said Justin. "No he's mine" said Asheel. "It's mine we were rivals sense the beginning of Twf" said Justin. "No he's mine he stole my girl friend" said Asheel. Lance as hearing when he was taking a jog outside. "No Lance is mine" said Justin and Asheel glaring at each other. Lance came in "Don't worry I know every one wants me" said Lance in a gay like fashion.

"Oh god no" said Justin. "Yeah so as far as I'm concerned I beat you both of you in our rivalry's neither of you are my rival" said Lance as walked away. "He's just saying that not too hurt you're feelings" said Justin as he took another pizza. "Well were the EWO and are greatest moment it winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships" said Ice. "I'm Lea Stevenson and my greatest accomplishment is being the first undisputed women's champion" said Lea.

"Great now that we're all acquainted go to sleep be cause you're waking up at four tomorrow" said Hulk.

Day 2 consisted of training exercises and Justin beating Ice Dude in a match with a Cop Killa.

Day 3 Hogan taught every one how to do a perfect body slam and chain wrestling Chazz defeated Rojo Bat in a match.

Day 4- Rest Asheel and Justin fought with each other in an argument which Hogan held back both of them.

Day 5 Asheel and Justin were forced to apologize to the other and Justin tried to get everybody to be straight edge and failed horribly.

Day 6 Vince came over to check on Team USA and Lea won an over the top battle royal match.

**Day 7**

"Alright I have taught you to the best of my potential about wrestling go out there and do your country greatly in winning the gold" said Hogan. Sense nobody was in the exhibition matches they all went to a couple of areas around Japan sight seeing.

* * *

This was made while i was still waiting for the other teams to finish thier another one on team P.R and thats it beacause that as far as i got.


	5. PR Training

Eight Teams walked to the Tokyo Dome each Leader grabbing their country's flag as the crowd cheered. Each stared as Vince Kennedy McMahon walked to a podium with Chris MacLean. "It give's me great pride to introduce the first wrestling Olympic games we will be giving you coverage of every single event on the wrestling channel" said Vince. Vince looked back and instead of a torch their was a roughly forty foot wide 20 feet high title belt.

"Let me ask you fan's do you know what a belt mean's in pro wrestling. It mean's that your are one of the top in the business" said Vince. "Now as a special honor I bestow upon my self to put on the belt's name" said Vince as he grabbed a machine which stamped on the belt "Wrestle Olympics 2010" said the belt.

"Now we will have a live journal of each group to see their training and finally at the end of all the training sessions their will ten exhibition matches to show the fan's what these wrestlers are wiling to put on the line to win" said Vince.

All the captain's went to the front where their was a piece of paper which each captain signed. "Now let's take you back to Team PR's training Camp" said Vince.

"Well I hope you're ready for the Wrestle Olympics with you're judge and commenter The Original Sex Maniac, the guy who would do anything and everything for a win or a girl or as it's no called The Rated-R Superstar." said Leon Smith.

"Yep the first ever wrestle Olympics and somebody gets my fucking bear" said Lance

"Well you two are a great pair to be with" said C.A with a grin.

**Day 1 team PR**

Area-Same thing as the American trailer but with only one big star lining the door and the Puerto Rican flag.

Pedro Morales was ready as he was one of the few Puerto Rican world champions in a major company (Only one in real life) and the longest reigning with two years. So Pedro was drinking water and watching DVD's of the Rater's family plus Ricardo. Steve came in first "Steve you're still wrestling" asked Pedro. "Damn right I am and I've gotten way better then you to be exact while you're a mentor Im a captain" said Steve.

"Oh come on I remember when you used to come to my gym and beg me to train you" said Pedro. "Well I'm still wrestling unlike you and two of my son's are former and current world champions" said Steve. "Yeah I've seen them Neo and Lance right" asked Pedro. "Of course Lance is the current hottest thing in Pro Wrestling" said Steve with a smirk of pride.

Lance came in through the door holding his title belt. "It's the Legend and DWE Global Champion Lance Raters no need to for applause" said Lance. "Great though you might not know this but Im very good friends with Leon Smith" said Pedro. "So what" said Lance? "He's the original Rated-R superstar not a measly hick like you" said Pedro. "Who do you think you are" said Lance pissed off.

"I'm your mentor and this is Leon's original training schedule" said Pedro and he showed him the paper. "What a two hour jog" said Lance? "It starts now unless you want to get kicked off the team and theirs security cameras everywhere so don't think you can lie to me" said Pedro. Lance mumbled under his breath and went out running.

While Lance was running he was close to Team USA's trailer. Lance pressed his ear to the door. "Wait Lance is my rival" said Justin. "No he's mine" said Asheel. "It's mine we were rivals sense the beginning of Twf" said Justin. "No he's mine he stole my girl friend" said Asheel. Lance as hearing when he was taking a jog outside. "No Lance is mine" said Justin and Asheel glaring at each other. "Oh my gods are they gay. No wait just about being my rival I almost killed my self" thought Lance.

"Huh well I better come in too end the fighting" thought Lance. Lance came in "Don't worry I know every one wants me" said Lance in a gay like fashion. Lance then winked at them and left as Justin and Asheel put up disgust faces.

"Well that was entertaining huh Neo's almost here better go back to the trailer" thought Lance. Lance went in and two minutes later Neo came in.

"It's the royal rumble winner "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said Neo with a happy smile. "Yeah we heard you" said Lance. "Alright Neo Lance get in the ring show me what you got remember don't strain your self" said Pedro as Steve put on a ref shirt. Lance quickly hit a couple of punches and threw Neo to the turn buckle. Lance went for a running spear on the turn buckle but Neo countered kneeing Lance on the head and fallowed with a second turn buckle cross body 1 … 2 kick out. Neo went for a drop kick but Lance dodged as Neo crumpled to the mat.

Lance quickly took down Neo with a belly to belly suplex. Lance stomped at Neo stopping him from getting up Lance then threw Neo to the floor. Lance then picked up Neo on his shoulder but Neo slipped out and hit a couple of punches and threw Lance to the ropes. Neo went for a drop kick but Lance held onto the ropes and Neo fell no the mat. Lance locked in an Arm Bar but Neo quickly countered with a punch and an Arm Whip. Lance got up but was hit by a one legged drop kick and fallowed by a spinning 360 cross body 1 … 2 kick out.

Lance pushed Neo to the floor and fallowed with a kick in the corner with Neo sitting down. Lance ran at the turn buckle and booted Neo right in the skull 1 … Neo grabbed the ropes. Lance grabbed Neo up by the hair and went for a sit out spine buster but Neo countered grabbing Lance's head and giving a couple of punches. Neo finally went for a Neolocity kick but Lance ducked and threw Neo into the corner. Lance went for a clothesline but Neo ducked and Lance hit chest first. Neo took advantage fallowed with a one arm bull dog 1 … 2 kick out. Lance smacked the floor and picked up Neo on his shoulders. Lance taunted Pedro but Neo countered doing a flip and picking up Lance.

Neo hit a body slam and fallowed going to the top rope for a Code Infinite but Lance was one step ahead. Lance grabbed Neo by the head and dropped him with a Rated-K of the top rope (Twist of fate into a stunner old finisher) 1 … 2 … 3. "Wow that was some great wrestling right their team PR is already assured three gold medals" Said Pedro.

When suddenly Alexandra and Nick came in with Nick holding all of Alexandra's bags. "Where do I put it sister" said Nick. Pedro looked as he was staring at a mountain compared to the other rates other then Steve but he was just tall. "Holy crap you're a freaking brick house" said Pedro. Nick wasn't paying attention though as Alexandra told him to get her a sweater. "Wow and we have a brat" said Pedro looking at Alexandra.

"Yeah those two always had a special brother sister bond also don't insult Alexandra around him unless you want to get power bombed through the trailer" whispered Neo in Pedro's ear. Lance and Steve nodded as suddenly Leo and Leon came out with their Twf tag title belt's. "It's the 21st century outlaws live in team P.R to kick some ass" said Leon as Leo walked to Pedro. "Alright one of you take on the big Nick over their" said Pedro. Leon and Leo looked at him and played rock paper scissors with Leo winning.

Leon got in the ring cautiously as Alexandra praised Nick to beat Leon cheering him on. Nick quickly clothes lined Leon so hard that he did a flip in mid air. Nick threw him to the turn buckle and fallowed hitting a running stinger splash. Nick waited for Leon to get back up and hit him with a couple of punches and fallowed trying to lock in the reverse Indian death lock (Takes a lot of time to manage to lock it in correctly). The move was long enough for Leon to counter kicking Nick away and slipping out of the ring. Nick just looked at him and super man dived over the top rope crashing into Leon. Nick picked up Leon and threw him in the ring. Alexandra told Nick to finish Leon.

Nick went for a destroyer bomb but Leon pushed him self over Nick and hit a drop kick. Leon fallowed tackling Nick into the turn buckle and hitting a flying clothesline. Leon fallowed hitting a running drop kick on the turn buckle and ended with Leon hitting another drop kick on a sitting down Nick 1…2 kick out. Leon once again waited for Nick to get up and went for a Rock Drop but Neo countered flipping him over. Leon quickly elbowed nick twice in the head kicked him in the gut and went to the top rope. Nick quickly grabbed him up from the turn buckle and gave Leon a destroyer bomb 1…2…3.

Alexandra cheered and went in the ring as Leo went to his partner. Suddenly a bullet whole came through the door and coming in was Ricardo with a gun. "Which one of you gringos decided to lock me out" said Ricardo. Pedro gently took the gun away "We're all men here no need for gun's now who are you" said Pedro. "I'm the Latino leader Ricardo Hernandez don't forget it" said Ricardo. "Okay now let's go sit at the table and talk we'll have some traditional P.R food" said Pedro.

Alexandra had to cook for the loser's cursing all of them even though Nick was helping her and doing most of the work. Alexandra looked and saw that Nick made some type of chicken with rice (It's a dish served with Alcohol, a turkey, peas, and some type of weird oil. "Alright Im Pedro Morales and I'm teaching you all how to be better to represent los Boricuas" said Pedro.

"I'm Steve Rater's and my greatest moment was having my four kids and my ten world title belts are a close second" said Steve. "I'm Lance Raters and my greatest moment is leading the path for the new superstars of Twf, DWE, and recently TDW" said Lance with a smile. "I'm Neo Raters and my greatest moment was winning the royal rumble as my world title reign was like one hour fully" said Nick

"I'm Alexandra Raters and my greatest moment is to have the gold medal in the women's tourney. But for a current one being knockouts and women's champion" said Alexandra with a grin on her face. "I'm Nick Raters and my greatest accomplishment is being a four time WWE United States Champion and managing my sister to her women's and knockouts titles" said Nick. "I'm Leon my friend is Leo over here and our greatest accomplishment is being thirteen time tag team champions" said Leon.

"I'm Ricardo Hernandez and my greatest achievement is being a record setting 8 X Division title reigns" said Ricardo. "Alright light's out" said Pedro as they all went to sleep while Pedro was surprised that Nick slept on the door to his sister's room. Steve was trying to get Pedro to play cards finally Pedro gave up and went to play.

"So want to hear a story about Alexandra and Nick" said Steve. "Are they well you know" said Pedro. "Not that I know of sadly I never spent a lot of time on emotional relationships. Anyways 8 year's ago when Alexandra was nine and Nick was ten they went to buy shiner for my title belts. Now when they went their Alexandra was kidnapped by a masked robber. Nick came home crying asking me to get her" said Steve. Pedro was nodding his head.

"Sense I was calibrating with the police Nick with an 11 year old and a thirteen year old Neo went to find her" said Steve. "Nick managed to find her with knife cut's all around her body the rest that I know is Nick put the guy in a hospital and Lance and Neo almost killed the guy when he was at the hospital Nick hasn't left Alexandra's side sense he left to go wrestle in other places" said Steve.

"Are you sure it's good for the team to have homicidal thoughts" said Pedro. "We have Ricardo with us we passed Homicidal all ready" said Steve as both him and Pedro laughed.

Day 2- Everybody trained for a while mostly rest holds Leo and Leon beat Ricardo and Steve with their over use of tag team ability.

Day 3- Steve trained his stamina and rest holds while the rest except Ricardo trained weapon attacks.

Day 4- Gwen came in and challenged Alexandra who won with a Rated- Leg Drop. The rest of the day was break.

Day 5- They all scouted their opponents and thought how to counter their abilities.

Day 6- Ricardo beat Steve by count out and they trained dirty skills.

**Day 7**

"Alright Ricardo you have an exhibition match and vit's Ricardo vs. Carlito" said Pedro as they headed towards the stadium.

* * *

And as a special bonus

* * *

Day 7 (All Groups)

"These are the exhibition matches let's go and see the matches that we have for our lucky fan's" said the announcer. "We're starting of with the Latino Leader Ricardo Hernandez vs. Carlito, Lurat Aigle vs. Charlie Hass, Luke King vs. Abyss." said the announcer.

"Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö vs. Mick Foley in a NO disqualification vs. Gail Kim Finally AJ Sinclair takes on his child hood hero Chris Benoit" said the announcer.

"Introducing first Carlito Colon" said the announcer as Carlito came out. " and his opponent representing Puerto Rico opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing 205 pounds "The Latino Leader" Ricardo Hernandez" said the announcer. Ricardo hit a couple of quick stiff punches and shoulder blocked Carlito into the turn buckle. Hernandez fallowed with a running clothesline on the turn buckle and went for a Gringo Shut Up but Carlito countered into a neck breaker 1 … 2 kick out. Carlito went for a chop but was caught and Ricardo hit the Shut Up Gringo. Ricardo grabbed up Carlito and dropped him with another Shut Up Gringo 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Ricardo Hernandez" said the announcer.

**"Ricardo making his Olympics Debut Destroying fellow Puerto Rican Carlito" said Leon.**

**"Nothing I like more then a guy who put's an exclamation point when winning a match" said C.A.**

**"Yeah now where the hell is my beer" said Lance.**

"Introducing first Charlie Hass" said the announcer. "And his opponent representing France at 6 ft 5 and weighing 255 pounds "The Eagle" Laurent Aigle" said the announcer. Laurent hit a couple of chops and fallowed kicking Charlie in the gut. Laurent flipped over Charlie and locked in a chin hold but Charlie countered getting up slowly and going for a stunner but Laurent counted into a reverse DDT 1 … 2 kick out. Laurent put Charlie up but Charlie head butted Laurent and fallowed with a jack hammer suplex 1 … 2 … kick out. Laurent went for a Napoleons Conquest but Charlie hit a couple of elbows and countered into a back slide pin 1 … 2 … kick out. Charlie then went for a running clothesline but Laurent countered into a Napoleons Conquest 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match Laurent Aigle" said the announcer.

**"I've said it before and I will say it again Death Valley Driver's are brutal moves" said Lance for once not complaining about bear.**

**"Nah being hit by a weed whacker on the chest is" said C.A proudly showing his "Battle" scar.**

**"But the most devastating of all is the spear" said Leon and they all started bickering about finishing moves.**

"Introducing first at 6 ft 8 and weighing 350 pounds "The Monster" Abyss" said the announcer. "And his opponent representing Australia at 6 f 8 and weighing 250 pounds Zero King" said the announcer. Zero looks at Abyss and quickly punches him a couple of times before Abyss punches back. Zero goes for a running clothesline but Abyss grabs his hand and drops him with a flap jack 1 … 2 kick out. Abyss grabs Zero and locks in a twisting chin lock but Zero gets out with a couple of elbows and a lariat. Zero fallowed going for a side walk slam managing to lift up Abyss but Abyss falls back down with Zero because of the weight 1 … 2 kick out. Zero went for an Ice Shoots but Abyss ducked and grabbed him by the neck and gave him a choke slam 1 … 2 … kick out.

**"Abyss just lifted up Zero and dropped him back down with a huge choke slam" said Leon.**

**"Reminds me back when I innovated the move" said Lance.**

**"Let's see if Abyss does the right thing and brings a chair in here" said C.A.**

Abyss picked up Zero and threw him at the turn buckle. Abyss fallowed with a running splash and Abyss saw that Zero managed to hold onto the ropes not to fall down and dropped him with another one. Abyss went for a choke slam but Zero countered locking Abyss's leg and hit a couple of punches and an Impaler DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Zero went to the top rope for a Below Zero but was caught by Abyss. Abyss grabbed Zero and started choking him with both hands. Abyss stopped at a four count and then went for a black whole slam but Zero pushed him self off and gave Abyss an Ice Shoots 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match Zero King" said the announcer.

**"Whoa Abyss looked like he was going to win with the Black Whole slam but Zero pushed him self off and hit an Ice Shoots" said Lance.**

**"I genuinely had to believe that it was over after Zero was caught but he proved that he deserves to be in the Olympics" said Leon.**

**"I told Abyss to get the chair" said C.A.**

"This is a falls count anywhere match Introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 280 pounds "The Hardcore Legend" Mick Foley" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö" said the announcer. Donnie hit a couple of punches but Mick hit his own and fallowed with a clothesline. Mick grabbed up Donnie and hit him with a couple of hard punches to the skull. Mick then hit a suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Mick went to get a chair but Donnie saw it and got out of the ring and kicked Mick in the gut and bashed him with the chair 1 … 2 kick out. Donnie fallowed going onto the apron and hitting an elbow drop 1 … 2 kick out.

**"Donnie went to the apron and dropped an elbow on Mick" said C.A.**

**"Yeah and both these superstars now this is a hardcore environment" said Leon.**

**"But can Donnie beat the hardcore legend" said Lance.**

Donnie grabbed up Mick but was hit in the gut and fallowed by an axe hammer 1 … 2 kick out. Mick fallowed grabbing a sledge hammer and hitting Donnie right in the head face first when he got up 1 … 2 . Kick out. Mick grabbed up Donnie going for a double arm DDT but Donnie countered locking in an arm bar and fallowed with a buzz saw kick 1 … 2 … kick out. Donnie went for a choke slam but Mick countered it hitting a double arm DDT on the chair 1 … 2 … kick out. Mick goes to the top rope and Donnie get's up and punches Mick in the skull. Donnie goes on the apron and grabs Mick by the throat and tries to choke slam him through the announce table.

**"Donnie trying to choke slam Mick, but Mick is holding on for dear life" said Leon.**

**"Yeah but Foley trying to grab that barbed wire base ball bat" said Lance.**

**"Mick has this one in the bag" said C.A as Lance and Leon was confused.**

Mick managed to grab the bat but Donnie took it allowing Mick to elbow him and throw him of the apron. Mick fallowed with an elbow drop and took out the top of the announce table. Mick hit Donnie with a pile driver on the floor and put him on top of the announce table. Mick fallowed grabbing a ladder and dropping an elbow from the ring all the way to the announce table 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match Mick Foley" said the announcer.

**"What a drop" said Leon?**

**"Yeah well fuck you that's what I call entertainment" said C.A.**

**"Language" said Lance as he was controversially drinking a six pack of beer.**

Iccola destroyed Gail Kim with two space bombs.

"Introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighing 234 pounds "The Rabid Wolverine" Chris Benoit" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 1 and weighing 261 pounds "The Sit City Wolverine" AJ Sinclair" said the announcer. AJ went to shake Chris's hand Chris feigned that he was going to accept it but slapped AJ in the face and hit a head but. Chris then fallowed going for a lariat but AJ ducked and when Chris came back went for a running tackle press but it was countered into a running spine buster 1 … 2 kick out. Chris fallowed with a couple of stiff punches and kicked AJ in the gut and hit a suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Chris went for a kick to the gut but was caught and hit by an Enzugeri.

**"Nice enzugeri their from AJ" said Lance.**

**"Yeah and AJ managing to get control" said C.A**

**"Yeah but AJ wants his role models respect and that slap might have just intensified him" said Leon.**

AJ fallowed with a running lariat and told Chris to get up. AJ went for a fore arm but Chris ducked and blasted AJ with his own. Chris then hit a German suplex 1…2 kick out. Chris fallowed with a couple of kicks and locked in an arm bar. AJ powered out with an arm drag and went for a drop kick but Chris skid away. Chris fallowed with a running fore arm shot to the back. Chris then locked in an MMA style arm bar. AJ grabbed the rope and Chris let go just to give AJ a trio of German Suplexes 1 … 2 … kick out. Chris waited for AJ to get up but was kicked in the gut and hit by a Sin City Destroyer 1…2… kick out.

"**AJ almost had the win" said C.A.**

**"Yeah but Chris is not the easiest guy to beat being a two time world champion" said Lance.**

**"Yeah and Chris is known as one of the best wrestlers in the world based on skill" said Leon.**

AJ told Chris to get up going to punch him but was caught and put in the Crippler Cross Face. AJ screamed and managed to counter it into his Lucky 7 lock. Chris once again countered slipping out for the hold and hitting a spinning release power bomb 1 … 2 … kick out. Benoit fallowed going top rope but AJ got on top as well as they were brawling on the top. Benoit locked in the crippler cross face on the turn buckle and dropped both to the mat AJ face first causing him to bleed and AJ tapped out. "Winner of this match by submission Chris Benoit" said the announcer.

Chris and AJ shook hands


	6. Singles Tourney

Chris and Vince Kennedy McMahon are standing on an elevated surface with a ring on the bottom twenty or so feet away. The ring is on various diffrent colors

"This is the opening round of the Wrestle Olympics' singles tourney" said VKM. "So without further ado LETS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEE" said Chris.

Match by Tdi's Champ

**Arise children of the fatherland**

"Introducing first representing team RW from France at 6 ft 5 and weighing 255 pounds "The Eagle" Laurent Aigle" said the announcer.

**"Laurent representing France he's the number seven seed" said Leon.**

"**Seeding is only what scouts think of you if these guys were smart they don't go all out when they want to impress these guys" said Lance.**

"**Yeah but can Laurent move to the next round to face either Rob Terry or El Canek" said C.A.**

**(Bullet shots sound)**

"And his opponent representing Team Puerto Rico at 5 ft 11 and weighing 205 pounds "The Latino Leader" Ricardo Hernandez" said the announcer.

"**Ricardo is the number two seed not good for Laurent" said C.A.**

"**Yeah Ricardo though plays a hardcore style compared to Laurent's style which goes more for singles" said Leon.**

"**These guys's are representing their country you know their going all out" said Lance.**

Ricardo grabbed Laurent's hand and kneed him in the gut. Ricardo fallowed elbowing Laurent in the back of the head and then a double arm bull dog 1 kick out. Ricardo started kicking at Laurent and ran to the ropes as Laurent was getting up. Ricardo went for a lariat but Laurent kicked Ricardo in the gut and hit a suplex pin 1 kick out. Ricardo got up and caught Laurent's hand and jujitsu flipped him and locked in an arm bar. Laurent grabbed Ricardo's hand and threw him to the floor as Ricardo rolled out of the ring. Ricardo would go to the apron but Laurent would get close and Ricardo dropped down. Ricardo got on the apron as Laurent went to attack him Ricardo shot his shoulder at Laurent's gut and did a sun set flip 1. Kick out.

"**Wow I don't think either of these two is going to let them selves be pinned for more then a second" said Leon.**

"**Yeah but one of them will eventually go down" said C.A.**

"**Yeah but expect these guys to put everything on the line" said Lance.**

Ricardo waited for Laurent to get up going for a running fore arm but Laurent ducked and hit a neck breaker. Laurent fallowed locking in a side arm bar and a one arm chin lock. Ricardo got him self up and back flipped over Laurent and dropped him with a Reverse DDT 1 kick out. Ricardo fallowed kicking Laurent in the gut causing him to sit up and giving him a buzz saw kick 1. Kick out. Ricardo went to the top rope waiting for Laurent to get up. When Laurent did Ricardo went for a cork screw flying clothesline but was caught. Laurent lifted up Ricardo to him shoulders who countered into a back slide pin 1.. Kick out. Ricardo got up and tried to hit a running drop kick but Laurent countered moving away.

"**Ricardo looked to blast Laurent but Laurent managed to smartly move away" said Leon.**

"**Yeah these two are going as fast as they can for the win" said C.A.**

"**What's the time limit anyways" said Lance.**

Laurent fallowed dropping a fist and locking in a side leg lock. Ricardo countered kicking Laurent in the back of the head with his other leg. Ricardo then looked at Laurent who was hit back towards Ricardo clutching him leg. Ricardo went to the ropes rebounded and hit a lariat to the back of Laurent's head 1… kick out. Ricardo hit a couple of knee to the throat and locked in a sleeper hold. Laurent was fading away as Ricardo was also kneeing Laurent in the back. Laurent started getting up and Ricardo lifted up the 255 pounder and dropped him with a sleeper slam 1 … 2. Ricardo went to the top rope for a Latino Splash but Laurent got up in mid air and hit an Adieu Bomb 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"**Oh my god Laurent countered a Latino splash in to the Adieu Bomb" said Leon.**

"**The Longer this match goes on the worse it becomes for the winner who will have to wrestle again in two days" said Lance.**

"**I'd be worried for either of these two already wrestling for twenty minutes with a one hour time limit" said C.A.**

Laurent lifted up Ricardo and hit him with a lariat 1 … 2 kick out. Laurent ran to the ropes and went for a leg drop but Ricardo moved out of the way. Ricardo ran at the rope jumped on the second one and hit a 360 cross body 1 … kick out. Ricardo fallowed hitting a couple of running clotheslines and ending with a running lariat 1 … 2 kick out. Ricardo went to the top rope for a diving clothesline but Laurent super kicked him in mid air 1 … 2 kick out. Laurent went to the top rope and hit a diving leg drop 1 … 2 . Kick out. Ricardo got up to be hit by a face buster. Laurent went to the top rope and hit an Aigle Plonger 1 … 2.. Kick out.

"**Ricardo just kicked out of the Aigle Plonger" said Leon.**

"**I have to say I thought it was over after the amount damage Laurent did in the last five minutes" said Lance.**

"**Aigle has already hit two of his three finishers you have to believe one more and it's over" said C.A watching the action intently.**

Ricardo got up slowly as Laurent scooped him up for the Napoleon Conquest. Ricardo grabbed the ropes and jumped to the apron. Laurent went for a running tackle but Ricardo ducked under the ropes and hit a spinning neck breaker on the ropes. Ricardo got in and did a spring board splash 1 … 2 kick out. Laurent got up before Ricardo who grabbed onto the turn buckle pulling him self up. Laurent went for a running clothesline but Ricardo punched Laurent in the face hard making him bleed. Ricardo fallowed hitting a scoop slam pile driver and fallowed with a diving double foot stomp 1 … 2 kick out. Ricardo went for the ropes for a running lariat but Laurent kicked him in the gut. Laurent started trash talking Ricardo right in the face but Ricardo hit a Shut Up Gringo (Jumping Cutter) 1…2.. Kick out..

Ricardo: Callate Gringo

"**Did Ricardo just tell Laurent to shut up in Spanish" said C.A.**

"**He did funny" said Lance who was reading a dictionary.**

"**Well I guess he truly did shut up the gringo" said Leon.**

Ricardo fallowed going mad on hit with knee drops on every part of Laurent's body. Ricardo started kicking at Laurent and fallowed going for another Shut Up Gringo but Laurent countered into a back suplex. Laurent fallowed going to a turn buckle to rest as Ricardo got up. Laurent went for a spear but Ricardo remembering his training countered into an over head belly to belly suplex 1 … 2 . Kick out. Ricardo fallowed hitting triple rolling vertical suplexes 1 … 2 kick out. Ricardo grabbed up Laurent and kicked him in the gut and put him in a neck scissors power bomb position. Ricardo looked to the sides and hit a sit out double under hook power bomb 1…2.. Kick out. Ricardo was pissed off to say the least and went to the top rope hitting a Latino Splash (630 Splash) 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Oh my god Laurent managed to kick out" said Lance.**

"**I expected a great match but these guys have pulled out all the stops" said Leon.**

"**Who will win though because their at the forty minute mark" said C.A**

Ricardo grabbed up Laurent and went for an Irish whip but Laurent spun around and kicked Ricardo in the gut. Laurent fallowed hitting a scoop slam and fallowed with a running leg drop 1 … 2.. Kick out. Laurent grabbed up Ricardo for a Adieu Bomb but Ricardo flipped over Laurent and hit a exploder suplex 1 … 2.. Kick out. Ricardo grabbed to the turn buckle as Laurent got up. Ricardo went for a punch but Laurent countered with his own. Laurent fallowed going for a running lariat but Ricardo booted Laurent in the face with help from the ropes 1 … 2 kick out. Ricardo fallowed going to the top ripe but Laurent kicked him in the head. Laurent then put Ricardo in the Napoleon Conquest hold.

"**Ricardo is struggling with all his might" said Lance**

"**It's all over if Laurent hit's this" said Laurent.**

"**The fan's are on their feet" said C.A.**

Ricardo elbowed Laurent ten times causing blood to rain down Laurent's entire face. Laurent let Ricardo go who went for a lariat but Laurent countered low blowing Ricardo the ref didn't see it though. Laurent fallowed putting Ricardo in the Napoleon Conquest hold again. Laurent went to the Puerto Rican side and taunted them finally going to the middle of the ring and hit a Napoleon Conquest 1 … 2 … kick out. Laurent was pissed and grabbed up Ricardo for another one but as he was dropping Ricardo, Ricardo flipped and grabbed Laurent's ankle. Ricardo locked in the Latino Ankle Lock (Grape Vine Ankle Lock). Laurent crawled extremely slow thanks to the grape vines and touched the ropes. Ricardo threw Laurent back and locked in the hold again as Laurent faded due to pain.

**(Bullet shots sound)**

"Winner of this match by submission and going to the next round Ricardo Hernandez" said the announcer.

Ricardo grabbed the French Flag cleaned up his bloody face and draped it over Laurent. Then Ricardo grabbed the Puerto Rican flag and walked over to the Puerto Rican side.

"**Ricardo advances to the next round with a win over Laurent in a brutal match Vince asked us to each put out a high light video" said Leon. The video showed Laurent taunting Ricardo and Ricardo hitting the Shut Up Gringo.**

"**We all agree that was the turning point of the match when Ricardo took advantage of Laurent's show boating" said Lance.**

"**Yeah well this match will be remembered as a classic" said C.A. **

Match by Web Dragon

**Only the strongest will survive**

"This is a singles match introducing first representing the United Kingdom from Swansea Wales the TNA Global Champion at 6 ft 4 and weighing 260 pounds "Big" Rob Terry" said the announcer.

"**Big Rob is here tough guy to go against" said C.A.**

"**Yeah at number five seed he is not expected to make it to the next round" said Leon.**

"**We just had the number seven seed almost over take the number two Im sure that seeding don't count for much" said Lance.**

**No Music plays.**

"And his opponent representing team Mexico at 6 ft 0 and weighing 240 pounds El Canek" said the announcer.

**"El Canek is one of the few people to body slam Andre the Giant and even Yokazuna" said Lance. **

"**He also has pin fall victory's over stars like Andre The Giant, Owen Hart, Vader, and even Hulk Hogan" said Leon.**

**  
"El Canek is even stronger then Rob over their and to make things worse he also knows lucha libre" said C.A.**

Rob gave out his hand to El Canek who shook it. Rob tried to pull Canek who just cracked a smile and threw Rob over head out of the ring. Rob getting up just stared not believing what happened. Canek took advantage hitting a spring board cross body. Canek slammed Rob face first into the ring apron and threw him in the ring. Canek fallowed going for a drop kick but Rob countered grabbing both legs and power bombing him. Rob then started kicking at Canek a couple of times and ended with a big elbow. Rob picked up Canek and threw him to the turn buckle and fallowed with a big splash. Rob then picked up Canek and hitting a spin jump kick 1 … 2 kick out. Rob picked up Canek and grabbed him by the throat going for a choke slam but it was countered into a snap DDT 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Rob tried to go for a choke slam but Canek countered with a snap DDT" said Lance.**

"**Yeah but one you saw the beginning of this match you saw Canek throw Rob out of the ring" said C.A.**

"**Yeah Im sure Rob knows the he doesn't have the power advantage" said Leon.**

Canek fallowed grabbing up Rob for a Gorilla Press Drop but Rob countered getting out and hitting a neck breaker. Rob stood behind Canek as Canek got up and locked in the full nelson. Canek stayed in the hold for twenty seconds before easily breaking out. Rob kicked Canek in the gut again and locked in the full nelson. Canek stayed in for a slightly longer time and got out. Rob put him in the full nelson one more time and smashed him chest first at the turn buckle and kept it in lock. Rob stayed locking it in as the ref did the arm thing 1 Canek broke out. Canek kicked Rob in the head and fallowed with a spring board kick 1 … 2 kick out. Rob got up to be hit by a kick to the gut and a gorilla press slam 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Canek almost finished off Big Rob" said Lance.**

"**Yeah Canek is a beast in terms of strength" said C.A.**

"**Did you see Rob put Canek in three Full Nelsons for Canek to get out in all them" said Leon.**

Canek fallowed going to the top rope and hitting a splash 1 … 2 … kick out. Rob raked Canek in the eyes and fallowed with a running power slam 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Rob continues grabbing up Canek and hitting a choke slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Rob then locks in a particularly hard full nelson. Canek seems to finally be out as the ref does the arm thing once it fell. When it was falling Canek kicked Rob back wards in between the legs. Canek fallowed going for a moon sault as Rob got up and in mid air locked in the full nelson. Canek struggled from side to side looking to grab at the ropes but Rob continued going to the middle while kneeing Canek in the back of the legs.

"**I think Rob can win it now" said Lance.**

"**I think you're right with all those Full Nelsons that he's put in it could be all over" said C.A.**

"**Come on Canek prove legends can still go" said Leon staring at Canek who was struggling in the middle of the ring.**

Canek goes to the floor on his knees as the ref grabs his arm once it fell twice it fell third time Canek managed to come back to life. Canek started fighting to get out as Rob hit the full nelson slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Rob can't believe it and grabs up Canek putting him in the full nelson. Rob sees that Canek is unconscious after a while the ref notices and does the arm thing. Canek arm drops one drops twice and goes for a third drop but Rob hit a full nelson slam. Rob put his foot on Canek's face and flexed 1 … 2 … 3

**Only the strongest will survive**

"Winner of this match and going to the semi finals Big Rob Terry" said the announcer. Rob grabbed Canek once again going for a full nelson slam but Leon spears Rob to the mat.

Leon returns to the announce table **"Sorry guys but Rob had that coming" said Leon.**

"**Awesome man I was just about to go in their and bash him open with a chair" said C.A.**

"**I was going to give him a real choke slam but I decided not too and drink beer" said Lance.**

Match by Web Dragon

**(KJ's New Song)**

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**

"Introducing first representing team Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 245 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"**The Number one seed not good for anybody else in the tournament" said C.A.**

"**Yeah and KJ is a former world champion holding onto the Twf world championship for three weeks before losing it" said Lance.**

"**Either way KJ and the board of directors expect KJ to bring home the gold" said Leon.**

**Put your hands up high if you haven't imagined**

"And his opponent representing team Mexico at 5 ft 8 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"**Rojo Bat is the number three seed we have seen Rob take out Canek who was a higher seed can Rojo do it as well" said Lance.**

"**Rojo Bat is a former world champion but lost it to Lance Raters in last then five minutes" said C.A.**

"**To manage to get their though he went through six matches in the same day including a cage, cell, Singapore canes and six sides" said Leon.**

KJ quickly slipped in a head lock. Rojo hit two elbows but KJ kneed Rojo in the side of the head. KJ stomped on Rojo a couple of time. KJ fallowed going for a splash but Rojo moved out of the way. Rojo fallowed hitting KJ with a drop kick and fallowed going to the top rope. Rojo went for a flying cross body but was caught and countered hitting a fall away slam not even a one count. KJ grabs Rojo by the hair and hit's him with a big right hand causing Rojo to fall. KJ then locks in a side arm lock. Rojo get's out hitting a snap mare and locking in a chin lock. KJ manages to get on his back and counter hitting an Olympic slam 1 kick out.

"**KJ hitting that Olympic slam" said C.A.**

"**Huh fitting for the wrestle Olympics" said Leon.**

"**Yeah and KJ takes to momentum" said Lance.**

KJ fallowed grabbing up Rojo by the mask and hitting a spinning neck breaker. KJ smiled as Rojo rolled around the ring. KJ taunted the fans as Rojo got up and went for a punch but was caught and hit by two simultaneous European Uppercuts and a head but making Rojo fall to the floor. KJ fallowed locking in a body scissors but Rojo countered with a couple punches. Rojo went for a clothesline but KJ ducked and hit a German suplex. KJ fallowed locking in an arm lock and kneeing the arm. KJ then threw Rojo to the turn buckle and wrapped his arm around the ropes. KJ then walked back and hit a running kick to the arm and fallowed locking in a chicken wing using the rope letting go at a four count.

"**KJ trying to take out Rojo's hand" said Lance.**

"**Effective by KJ trying to pick apart Rojo Bat" said Leon.**

"**Rojo still has life in him and a lot of life" said C.A.**

KJ then locked in a fist lock and arm scissors. Rojo Bat countered slipping in a head scissors but KJ countered into a power bomb against the turn buckle 1.. Kick out. KJ lifted up Rojo by the mask and threw him out of the ring. Rojo manage to stay on the apron and KJ went after him again but it was countered into a head scissors sending KJ out of the ring. Rojo jumped at KJ who caught him and flap jacked Rojo's arm against the barricade. KJ fallowed going to slam the arm against the ring post but Rojo countered smashing KJ head first causing him to bleed. Rojo then fallowed as KJ was leaning against the ring post drop kicking him in the head causing more blood to fall out.

"**Rojo hit KJ with the drop kick right at the turn buckle" said Lance.**

"**Yeah and KJ has blood just pouring out of his head" said C.A.**

"**Well Rojo should try to get him in the ring" said Leon.**

Rojo threw KJ in the ring and jumped to the apron. KJ grabbed Rojo's head jumping and slammed it on the ropes. KJ fallowed going out of the ring and throwing Rojo in the ring and going in him self. KJ fallowed locking in an arm lock but Rojo countered smashing KJ at the turn buckle. Rojo Bat fallowed hitting a big splash in the corner and fallowing with a spring board drop kick 1 … 2 kick out. KJ hit Rojo with a big punch and boxed him into the turn buckle and hit Rojo with multiple punches. KJ fallowed hitting a turn buckle clothesline and fallowing with another clothesline 1 … 2 kick out. KJ went for a punch but Rojo ducked ran at the ropes rebounded and hit a running cross body 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Rojo just managed to get back in this thing with that beautiful cross body" said C.A.**

"**Yeah but KJ and Rojo are not planning on losing easily" said Leon.**

"**This is truly that calm before the storm" said Lance.**

Rojo Bat went for another running cross body but it was countered into a double AA spine buster. KJ smacked the turn buckle and hit the Canadian finish 1 … 2 . Kick out. KJ grabs Rojo by the hair going for a Canadian Spin Buster but Rojo counters into a DDT. Rojo Bat fallowed going to the top rope but KJ jumped up going for a belly to belly suplex. Rojo countered belly to bellying KJ of the top turn buckle to the outside. Rojo Bat fallowed throwing KJ in the ring and hitting a frog splash 1 … 2 . Kick out. Rojo Bat went for another won but KJ countered with a mid air spine buster 1 … 2 kick out. KJ fallowed hitting a top rope flying heel kick 1 … 2 kick out.

"**KJ going high risk high reward" said C.A.**

"**You had a lot of practice in that didn't you Schultz" said Lance.**

"**Keep your eyes on the action not each other" said Leon.**

KJ fallowed stomping on Rojo's hand and locked in an arm lock. KJ fallowed putting Rojo in the air with the arm lock in place and throwing him back first against the turn buckle. KJ fallowed going for a clothesline but Rojo ducked and went for his own but KJ threw Rojo in the air who hit the ref. KJ noticed and went under the ring grabbing a chair and smashing Rojo in the arm and placing it around Rojo's arm. KJ stomped on it continuously and fallowed smashing it on Rojo's ankle. KJ threw it out of the ring and hit a running power slam as the ref got up 1 … 2 … kick out. Rojo hit a couple of hard left punches but KJ smashed his arm against Rojo's right arm causing Rojo to scream in pain.

"**KJ brought that chair in the ring and decimated Rojo" said C.A.**

"**Yeah this is disgusting at the Olympics to win like this" said Leon.**

"**Hey it's not over yet" said Lance.**

KJ fallowed locking in ankle lock while laughing. Rojo countered flipping to his side and hitting a side head kick. Rojo then hit a Rojo Muerte 1 … 2 … kick out. Rojo went to the top rope for a cross body but in mid air KJ countered into a Canadian Spin Buster 1 … 2 … kick out. KJ got pissed and grabbed two chair the ref told him not to and he threw on away. He ref went to get that chair as KJ quickly smashed Rojo in the head causing him to bleed. KJ goes for the pin but notices the ref is taking out the other chair. KJ starts arguing with the ref and goes for a pin 1 … 2 … kick out. KJ starts arguing with the ref again as Rojo slowly get's up.

"**KJ still trying to cheat" said Leon.**

"**Come on you hypocrite you won two thirds of your matches by using a chair" said C.A.**

"**Well come on it's not like we never did that" said Lance.**

KJ fallowed knocking at the ref with a punch and grabbed his shirt as Bret Hart came to the ring and wore it. Bret gave KJ the chair as he started beating on Rojo Bat while Bret was feigning innocence. Bret went under the ring and grabbed a sledge hammer. Bret hit Rojo square in the mouth and put in a sharp shooter. Rojo was screaming out in pain as Bret kept the hold in and KJ was smashing Rojo's arm with the sledge hammer already seeing it broken. Rojo was tapping out but Bret didn't care. Finally Hulk Hogan come out and started brawling with Bret Hart. KJ grabbed a table and a ladder and set up the table and put Rojo Bat on it. KJ climbed to the top as KJ got onto his knees.

"**Hulk came out here to help Rojo but the damage has to be done" said Leon.**

"**Rojo is fighting back's he going up the ladder to fight KJ" said Lance.**

"**This is it but neither Hulk nor Bret are in the ring and the ref is incapacitated" said C.A.**

Rojo started brawling with KJ on the top as KJ moved to the other side for a Canadian Spin Buster off the ladder through the table. Rojo managed to counter it into a one armed power bomb through the table. Rojo Bat fallowed slipping off as his other arm couldn't hold and smashed onto KJ's gut the original ref came in 1 … 2 … 3.

**Put your hands up high if you haven't imagined**

"Winner of this match and going to the semi finals of the tournament Rojo Bat" said the announcer. The ref checks of KJ who slowly get's up but Rojo is motionless in the ring with his arm looking extensively damaged. Rojo is taking off on a stretcher.

"**Rojo manages to squeak out a huge win against KJ Crash" said Leon.**

"**Yeah and even after everything he did to defeat Rojo, KJ failed." said Lance.**

"**Well even Bret Hart got his hands dirty in this" said C.A.**

Match by TDI's Champ

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

"Introducing first representing team Japan at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"**Iccolo is the number eight seed he is not expected to win here tonight" said Lance.**

"**Rojo Bat just took out the number one seed Im sure that Iccolo can take at the number six seed" said C.A.**

"**To be exact in the last two matches people with lower seeding have advanced" said Leon.**

**You'll find out the pain**

"And his opponent representing Russia at 6 ft 6 and weighing 302 "The Moscow Mauler" Vladimir Kozlov" said the announcer.

"**The Moscow Mauler is here and he's in not here to play" said Lance.**

"**As good as Iccolo is even he doesn't have a pin fall victory over The Undertaker" said Leon.**

"**Well he is the six seed" said C.A. **

Vladimir started with a series or rights and went for an Irish whip but Iccolo countered throwing Vladimir who rebounded and went for a shoulder black which failed. Vladimir got back up and was hit by a boot 1 kick out. Iccolo went to get him up but Vladimir eye raked him and hit a hard boot to the gut. Vladimir fallowed with an inverted DDT 1 … 2 kick out. Vladimir fallowed locking in a sleeper hold and putting Iccolo on his back. Iccolo got up but Vladimir let go and tackled him in the back to bring him to his knees. Iccolo grabbed Vladimir by the throat for a choke slam but Vladimir countered with a kick to the gut. Vladimir went to the ropes for a clothesline but was met by a boot 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Nice boot their from Iccolo" said Lance.**

"**Yeah but Vladimir has been dominating the opening till now" said Leon.**

"**Yeah but Iccolo is bigger then Vladimir who isn't exactly a cruiser weight to fight that off" said C.A.**

Vladimir got up as Iccolo was waiting for him hitting a power slam. Iccolo gingerly went to the top rope as Vladimir got up Iccolo went for a flying double axe handle. Vladimir countered with a battering ram but Vladimir seemed loopy from the shot and fell head to the gut of Iccolo 1 … 2 … kick out. Vladimir put Iccolo sitting down on the turn buckle and hit a running knee. Vladimir grabbed Iccolo by the hair and slowly put him up on the turn buckle. Vladimir went for a running clothesline but Iccolo caught him and dropped him with a spine buster 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Iccolo fallowed with a couple of punches to Vladimir's head but Kozlov ducked one and head butted Iccolo. Vladimir fallowed booting Iccolo in the gut twice to make him fall.

"**Vladimir puts two boots to take down Iccolo" said C.A.**

"**Vladimir takes back control" said Leon.**

"**Fucking damn it I've been twenty minutes without bear you Bourne kid gets me my beer" said Lance as Evan Bourne gave him a beer. "About time now Vladimir is going to give Iccolo a can of whoop ass" said Lance.**

"**That's Steve Austin who does that" said Leon.**

Vladimir punched Iccolo straight in the face a couple of times and hit a leg drop. Vladimir locked in a dragon sleeper and punching Iccolo at the same time. Iccolo slowly got up and hit the cliff hanger 1 … 2 … kick out. Iccolo grabbed Vladimir and went for a choke slam but Vladimir countered putting his own hand on Iccolo's. Iccolo jus smiled and pushed Vladimir to his full arm extant Vladimir now trying to grab the arm. Vladimir just smirked or scowled what ever Germans do. Vladimir chopped Iccolo's hand and went for an Iron Curtain but Iccolo was too heavy and fell on him and dropped punches. Iccolo then grabbed up Vladimir and threw him to the ropes Vladimir held on and slipped out of the ring.

"**Vladimir's seems to be taking a break" said C.A.**

"**Yeah but when Vladimir comes back he's going to be opening a can of whoop ass" said Lance.**

"**For the last time it's Stone Cold Steve Austin who does that" said Leon.**

"**Are you on crack it's Cold Stone Vladimir Kozlov" said Lance.**

Iccolo grabbed Vladimir by the head but Vladimir countered into a Cliff Hanger as Vladimir got in the ring. Vladimir went for a pin 1 … 2 … kick out. Iccolo fallowed getting up and hitting a high impact clothesline. Iccolo put his hand out signaling the choke slam. Vladimir got up as Iccolo got him in the choke but Vladimir pushed him back at the ropes. Iccolo rebounded on the ropes and speared Vladimir to the floor 1 … 2 … kicks out. Iccolo grabbed Vladimir and hit a jack hammer suplex 1 … 2 … kick out. Iccolo went to the top rope as Vladimir got up. Iccolo went for a top rope axe hammer but Vladimir countered into the Iron Curtain (Kneeling leg trap choke slam). Vladimir just stared at his opponent and then went for the pin 1 … 2 … 3

**You'll find out the pain**

"Winner of this match and going to the semi finals Vladimir Kozlov" said the announcer. Vladimir screamed out some words is Russian.

"Told you Cold Stone Vladimir Kozlov would win" said Lance.

"Shut up already" said Leon with his hands massaging his head from Lance's stupidity.

"Well this has been the opening rounds for the singles tournament watch later for the Iron Man Tournament" said C.A.

**Closing Comments from the losers**

Iccolo: I gave everything I had and that match could have gone either way sad that I believe I could get an easy silver medal if I won but do what you have to do.

El Canek: People say I made a mistake pero sabes que I didn't I low to entertain the fans and that's what I did.

Laurent Aigle: I gave it all I had and sadly I went to easy on Ricardo with the show boating instead of finishing the match with a win I have a cut on the side of my head.

KJ Crash with a smug grin: My plan worked out sure I lost the battle but I won the war by the wrestle Olympic rules if Rojo can't make it to the match the person who last to him get's it.

* * *

Thats the end of the first chapter a great start if i say my self this is the new bracket and the Iron Man Bracket which will be next.

(PR) (2) Ricardo Hernadez

VS.

(UK) (5) Rob Terry

(USA) (3) Rojo Bat

VS.

(RUS) (6) Vladimir Kozlov

Trent (7) (Can) vs. (4) Nuka Hayabusa (Jap)

Steve Raters (2) (PR) vs. (8) (RUS) Nikita Koloff

Luke King (5) (RW) vs. (6) El Raptor (MEX)

Nigel McGuiness (3) (UK) vs. (USA) (1) Justin Wyatt


	7. Iron Man Tourney

By Tdi's Champ

"This is a thirty minute Iron Man Match introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds representing team Japan "The Ninja Wrestler" Nuka Hayabusa" said the announcer.

"**Japanese wrestlers are known for their incredible resistance" said C.A.**

"**Yeah and he's at a secure number four seeded" said Lance.**

"**If he wins thus match he will either face one of to legends Steve Raters or Nikita Koloff" said Leon.**

Trent attacked him from behind and threw him in the ring. Trent fallowed slamming onto his back and then throwing him at the turn buckle face first. Trent then grabbed Nuka by the head and hit him with an upper cut fallowed by a drop kick. Trent locked in a one legged Boston crab. Nuka grabbed the ropes Trent let go at a four count and kicked Nuka in the ribs. Trent grabbed up Nuka and looked at the crowd having Nuka in DDT position and floored Nuka to the floor 1 … 2 kick out. Trent waited for Nuka to get up hitting him in the arm with a punch and putting in a head lock. Nuka countered slipping out and going for a Russian leg sweep but Trent countered hitting him with a Canadian back breaker 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Nice counter their from Trent with a Canadian back breaker" said C.A.**

"**You shut up Trent has this in the bag maybe he and Vladimir can become a team Cold Stone Musicians" said Lance.**

"**God I can't believe I have to be the one to say this but Trent attacked Nuka before Nuka even got in the ring" said Leon.**

Trent fallowed grabbing him and locking in a sharp shooter. Nuka started struggling in the ring as the Canadian fans were on their feet. Nuka turned around and kicked Trent in the back of the head and fallowed locking in a Ninja Star. Trent struggled and managed to reach the ropes. Nuka kicked Trent in the gut and slammed him face first into the turn buckle. Nuka went to lock in a Ninja Star but Trent countered kicking Nuka in the knee. Trent fallowed Irish Whipping Nuka but turned him around at the last second and hit a power slam 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Trent grabbed Nuka by the hair and put him on his knees and hit a Musical Wizard (Shining Wizard) 1 … 2 … kick out. Trent fallowed locking in another sharp shooter.

"**Trent using team Canada mentor's finishing move the sharp shooter" said C.A.**

"**Trent has the win right here right now" said Lance.**

"**God damn it give me a beer" said Leon.**

Nuka managed to grab the ropes making Trent leave it at a four count. Trent fallowed going for a kick but Nuka caught it and hit him with an enzugeri kick. Nuka got up slowly as Trent got up. Trent went for a clotheline but was caught. Trent raked Nuka in the eyes and fallowed low blowing him. "By DQ Nuka Hayabusa at 12:22 1-0" said the announcer. Trent fallowed as Nuka was still crouched on his knees hitting him with a Musical Wizard 1 … 2 … 3 "By Pin Fall Trent Towers 1-1" said the announcer. Trent then hit a leg drop 1 … 2 … kicks out. Trent grabbed Nuka by the hair sitting him up going for Musical Wizard but at the last second Nuka lowered his head.

"**Nuka is the luckiest SOB in the world his was going to be blasted off" said Lance.**

"**Yeah but can he dodge another one when Trent goes for it" said C.A.**

"**Who knows but it's these superstars choice" said Leon.**

Nuka tripped Trent whose neck went across the second rope. Nuka hit a tiger feint kick (619 kick) and fallowed with a hardest move ever but Trent rolled out of the way. Trent fallowed trying to lock in a sharp shooter but Nuka countered into a herrucarana. Nuka fallowed going for a ninja technique but Trent countered into a back suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Trent follows throwing Nuka out of the ring hitting the barricade. Trent fallowed hitting a running spear through the middle ropes. Trent then took out the barricade and put it on the floor. Trent hit a fisher man buster on the barricade and threw Nuka in the ring. Trent went to the top rope and hit a frog splash 1 … 2 … Nuka touched the ropes.

"**What a lucky kid Nuka was so close to the ropes" said C.A.**

"**Yeah but it's still one to one" said Leon.**

"**Yeah but theirs only around ten minutes left in the match" said Lance.**

Nuka slowly got up as Trent went for a lariat. Nuka manage to do a matrix like dodge and hit a neck breaker. Nuka fallowed locking in a side figure four leg lock. Trent manages to counter locking it in revere as Nuka got to the ropes. Nuka fallows hitting a running fore arm and then doing a kip up. Nuka then went for a ninja technique but it was countered into a neck breaker. Trent fallowed hitting Nuka in the fore head and taking off the top turn buckle padding. Trent went to smash Nuka head first but it was countered Nuka smashing Trent head first. Nuka fallowed hitting a ninja technique Nuka fallowed with a hardest move ever 1 … 2 … 3 "Fall to Nuka Hayabusa by pin fall 2-1" said the announcer.

"**Nice moves there from Nuka giving him the lead again" said C.A.**

"**Yeah but he won't keep it for long" said Lance.**

"**Come on other then Trent's original assault he's got nothing and theirs a little less then five minutes left" said Leon.**

Nuka fallowed hitting a clothesline and then locking in a side Boston crab. Trent manages to turn on his side and lock in a gogoplata. Nuka counter's locking in a heel hook but Tent eye rakes Nuka. Trent fallowed hitting a flying clothesline fallowing with a float over DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Trent fallows grabbing up Nuka and hitting him with a side elbow fallowed by a spinning kick 1 … 2 … kick out. Trent knees Nuka in the gut and slams Nuka into the open turn buckle causing him to bleed. Trent fallows hitting a spinning neck breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Trent fallows hitting the Musical Wizard 1 … 2 … bell rings. "Winner of this match two falls to win Nuka Hayabusa" said the announcer.

Trent smashes the floor pissed at getting so close to fail as Nuka slowly get's back to his feet.

"**Trent almost would make the match go to over time but the bell ran one second too early" said Leon.**

"**Tough break for team Canada and Trent that's their second guy out in the first round" said Lance.**

"**Yeah well close doesn't work in wrestling" said C.A.**

By Web Dragon.

"This is a 30 minute iron man match introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 267 pounds representing Russia "The Russian Nightmare" Nikita Koloff" said the announcer.

"**Nikita a pro wrestling legend has to take on another legend" said Lance.**

"**Yeah he's one of us" said C.A.**

"**He wasn't nearly as awesome as me" said Leon.**

**(Steve's song Superstar by Saliva)**

**You want me to play you best bring your brain; you best bring your money.**

"And his opponent at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds representing Team Puerto Rico as their team Captain "The Dragon" Steve Raters" said the announcer.

"**Steve is a legend who came out of a three year retirement to come back to a squared circle" said C.A.**

"**Yeah this guy deserves to be called one of us" says Leon.**

"**Both of these guys do and I'm almost out of beer" said Lance.**

Steve hit a couple of harm punches and fallowed with a hard boot to the head. Steve then started punching Nikita in the face and hit a leg drop 1 kick out. Steve hit a couple of kicks at Nikita as he was getting up. Steve went for a clothesline from hell but Nikita ducked and Steve flung at the ropes and was hit by a Russian Leg Sweep 1 kick out. Steve got up to be hit by a couple of chops and a fore arm to the back. Nikita locked in a Boston crap but Steve slipped out and kicked him off and fallowed with a boot to the head. Steve hit a couple of punches but Nikita countered locking in a bear hug. Steve started elbowing Nikita but Nikita wouldn't let go.

"**Many superstars have tapped to Nikita's bear hug will Steve be another victim" said C.A.**

"**Yeah but you've got to realize you can be seriously injured for the rest of the time period if you don't tap out quickly" said Leon.**

"**Will Steve listen or be injured" asked Lance.**

Steve saw their was no way out and tapped out "Winner of the first fall by submission Nikita Koloff at 5: 33 1 - 0" said the announcer. Steve slowly got up as Nikita started going for a couple of punches and went for a Russian Sickle (Lariat) Steve ducked and gave Nikita a power slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Steve fallowed hitting five continuous elbows to the throat 1 … 2 kick out. Steve fallowed hitting another elbow to the throat 1 .. kick out. Steve grabbed up Nikita by the head and gave him a body slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Steve fallowed going for a dragon bomb (Elevated Power Bomb) but Nikita hit a couple of punches and slipped out. Nikita went for a Russian Sickle but was met by a boot 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Nikita is in the lead 1-0 but he's already tired and it's only been ten minutes" said C.A.**

"**Steve is going to take the lead and quickly" said Lance.**

"**I would have to agree" said Leon.**

Steve fallowed with a hard right hand to the skull causing Nikita to fall. Steve tried to lock in the Dragon Sleeper but Nikita struggled and countered into a cutter 1 … 2 … kick out. Nikita fallowed going into the corner and started doing some punches and went to the other side. Nikita ran at the turn buckle and Steve countered running him self and hitting a clothesline from Hell 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of the second fall by pin fall Steve Raters at 12: 25 1 - 1" said the announcer. Steve fallowed kicking at Nikita while taunting the crowd and going outside. Steve started talking with team P.R as Nikita got up pissed. Steve got in the ring pushing Nikita and giving him a body slam as he grabbed the Puerto Rican flag.

"**We are about half way done and Steve is taunting Nikita" said Leon**

"**Yeah well Steve knows this match is his and theirs nothing Nikita can do about it" said Lance.**

"**Well some body is agreeing with Steve and the score is still tied one to one" said C.A**

Steve just laughed punching Nikita straight in the face, Steve slapped Nikita a couple of times before being kicked in the gut and hit by an Impaler DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Steve was then attacked by Nikita being put in an STF. Steve fought Nikita off with a couple of elbows and went for a clothesline from Hell but was met by a drop kick 1 … 2 … kick out. Nikita tried to go for an STF but it was countered into three vertical suplexes 1 … 2 … kick out. Steve beat on Makita from a mounted position causing to be bleeding badly. Steve waited for Nikita to get up kicking him in the gut and fallowed hitting a Dragon Bomb 1…2…3 "Third fall goes to Steve Raters by pin fall at 18:54 2 – 1" said the announcer.

"**Steve get's a second point in this iron man match" said Lance.**

"**Yeah and Nikita seriously is losing his energy I mean it's not surprising at his age wrestling a twenty minute match" said C.A.**

"**Well I think that Nikita is getting more then he asked for" said Leon.**

Steve fallowed locking in the dragon sleeper as Nikita was string to get out to know avail. Nikita didn't tap out but faded unconscious. "Winner of the fourth fall by submission Steve Raters at 21:12 3-1" said the announcer. Nikita slowly gained consciousness' to be blasted by a clothesline from hell from Steve 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of the fifth fall by pin fall Steve Raters at 25 minutes 4-1" said the announcer. Nikita quits the match up telling the ref.

**You want me to play you best bring your brain; you best bring your money.**

"Winner of this match at an official five to one by failure to continue Steve Raters" said the announcer. Steve laughed as Nikita slowly got up.

By Zero Mason.

"This Iron Man match is set for 30 minutes. Introducing first, representing Mexico at 6'2 and weighing 194 pounds. The Rapter."says the announcer. "And his opponent representing Australia at 6'8 and 250, Luke King." Says the announcer. The match starts with Raptor getting some punches and Irish whipped in to the ropes. Luke came back and Raptor jumped over him, but Luke stopped and as Raptor turned around got a standing close line. Then Luke went to the top turn buckle, but Raptor hit the ropes causing Luke to lose his balance and fall down on the buckle.

"Man that had to hurt," Said Leon.

"Yeah, but what will Raptor do next?" said C.A.

"What ever, if I don't get my beer in five seconds, I'll choke slam you threw this table!" Lance yelled as a scared looking kid ran up and gave him a cold one. He took it and began to drink it, as C.A. mad Leon shook their heads.

Raptor climbed to the second rope and belly to belly suplex, and went for the pin, 1..2...3. "At 5 minute and 16 second in a pin by Raptor." Raptor got a big smile as he picked up Luke and ripped him in to the turn buckle, Raptor went to the opposite corner and tried a running splash, but Luke ducked out of the way causing Raptor to crash in the corner. As Raptor turned around he got the Ice Shoots by Luke, how went for the pin. 1...2...3." At 7 minutes and 45 seconds in pin by Luke King." Luke picked Raptor up and looked for The Maverick, but Raptor countered with a few elbows and landed be hind him. Raptor then pulled off the Raptor Attack and then pined him, 1...2...," kick out. Raptor got mad and then locks the Raptor Feeding Frenzy. After a few seconds Luke tapped. "At 10 minute and 05 second in a submission by Raptor."

"Wow, we're a third of the way threw, and we have seen a heck of a match so far." said Leon.

"Ha, but Luke still come back." Lance said finishing a beer.

"But how much do they have left." C.A. added.

Raptor got an evil smile on his face again as he propped Luke up in and began to give some him right hands. Raptor then tried the splash again and hit it this time. Luke fell to the floor and Raptor went up top for the Raptor Pounce, but Luke got his knees up. As Raptor held his gut, Luke got a second wind, and picked up Raptor and gave him the Maverick. He then pinned Raptor, 1...2...3. "At 12 minutes and 55 seconds in a pin by Luke King." Luke picked Raptor up and whipped him to the ropes and closed lined Raptor as he came back. Raptor rolled to the outside for a rest.

"Man this is AWESOME!" said Leon

"This has been great so far." Lance said as he opened another beer.

"This could be match of the Week."C.A. said.

At the count of 6, Raptor got on the apron. Luke over but got a shoulder to the gut and stumbled back. Raptor tried a springboard, but he got Ice Shoots, which made him go limp. Luke looked down and dragged him to the corner. Luke went to the top rope and hit Below Zero. Then he went for the pin, 1...2...3. "At 18 minutes and 23 seconds in a pin by Luke king." Luke was exhausted as was Raptor as they began to brawl in the center of the ring. Luke went for a punch, but Raptor ducked and power slams Luke. Raptor picked up Luke by the hair and did the Raptor Attack. Raptor then lined Luke up by the corner and climbed up to the top and did the Raptor Pounce. He then pinned Luke 1...2...Kick out. Raptor beside him as he looked at the clock which said 7:12 left. Raptor looked at Luke and punted him in the gut.

"Raptor is being ruthless" Leon said.

"Well hey; he has 6 minutes to get another win."C.A. add

""This is a great match." Lance said not drinking a beer.

Raptor began to get mad, and lock in the Raptor Feeding Frenzy. but Luke was to close to the ropes and grabbed one. Raptor looked at the clock which said 4:33 left, so Raptor climbed to the top rope and was ready to fly. But Luke got to the first rope fighting Raptor. A few punches and a head butt, and Raptor got the upper hand as Luke stepped off. Raptor jumped and did a herrucarana in to a pin. 1..2.. Luke reverse it pinning Raptor 1...2...3. "At 28 minutes and 08 seconds in a pin by Luke king" Raptor became furies as he gave Luke snap DDT and went for the Raptor Pounce. He pinned Luke, 1..2.. Kick out. Raptor can't believe this. As the fans yell "This is Awesome!" Raptor went for Raptor Feeding Frenzy as the clock tick down. 5..4..3..2..1 The ref calls for the bell and make Raptor break the hold. "The winner by 4-2 Luke King." said the announcer.

"What a treat for the fans to see this match." Lance said drinking a fresh beer.

"They have nothing left" Leon said.

"I agree with the fans, this was AWESOME!" Said C.A.

Luke offered a hand to Raptor, Raptor was thinking and then shock his hand and the fans went wild. Raptor left and Luke celebrated his win. He rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp holding his gut. At the top he was met by his brother Wes and the rest of Team RW.

By TDI's Champ

Nigel McGuiness came out attacking Rater while he was walking off with a lariat. "And in the ring at 6 ft 3 and weighing 225 pounds representing team UK Nigel McGuiness"

**Fancy cars and diamond rings**

"This is a thirty minute iron man match introducing first from Team USA the Team Captain at 6 ft 6 and weighing 250 pounds "The Straight Edge Ram" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"**Justin is the first ever Twf World Champion holding on to the title for nearly a month before losing it to Lance Raters" said C.A.**

**  
"Putting Lance and Justin equals rating it also equals a lot of tension" said Leon.**

"**Justin as the number one seed equals big shots but KJ was number one in the last match and lost to Rojo Bat who was the number three seed like Justin seems fate already chosen a winner" said Lance.**

Justin hit a couple of hard punches before Nigel kicked him in the gut. Nigel fallowed with an elbow to the back of the head and a drop kick. Nigel then locked in an arm bar but Justin powered out throwing Nigel over head. Nigel went for a lariat but was punched in the face first and hit by a stalling neck breaker. Justin fallowed hitting a couple of elbows and going to the top rope. As Justin was going to the top Nigel hit him in the back and went for a Tower of London. Justin countered hitting a top rope belly to belly suplex. Justin fallowed locking in an ankle lock but Nigel flipped causing Justin to hit the turn buckle face first. Nigel fallowed hitting Justin with a Russian leg sweep as he came back 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Nigel reversed the ankle lock smashing Justin face first into the turn buckle padding and fallowed with that Russian leg sweep nice combo" said Lance.**

"**Yeah and were five minutes through the match" said Leon.**

"**Well let's se who gets the first pin or submission" said C.A.**

Nigel locked in a side arm bar but Justin got up slowly but was punched in the jaw and kicked in the gut. Nigel then hit a leg sweep and fallowed with a hard kick to the ribs 1 … 2 kick out. Nigel fallowed grabbing Justin by the head and kneeing him in the gut. Nigel went for an STO but Justin countered into an inverted DDT. Justin fallowed hitting a spring board five star frog splash 1 … 2 … kick out. Nigel got up slowly as Justin went for a bicycle kick but Nigel ducked and countered into a northern lights suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Nigel picked up Justin and hit him with a single arm DDT 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Nigel then fallowed locking in an Anaconda Vice.

"**Nigel locking in that Anaconda Vice" said Leon.**

"**Yeah this has been a back and fourth match in the first ten minutes" said Lance.**

"**Yeah though after the last two matches having quick wins and losses this one has a nice tempo to it" said C.A.**

Nigel managed to get up with the hold and went to slam Justin down. Justin regrouped to his feet and countered grabbing Nigel up to his shoulders and hitting a running power slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Nigel slowly got up as Justin went for a bicycle kick but Nigel ducked and locked in the London Dungeon. Justin slowly managed to get to the ropes 1. 2. 3. 4 Nigel let go. Justin got up to be put on the top rope and hit by a Tower of London 1 … 2 … kick out. Nigel grabs Justin and throws him to the ropes as Justin rebounds Nigel goes for a lariat. Justin ducks under it rebounds against the ropes and hit's a bicycle kick 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Nice move their by Justin hitting the bicycle kick but only good for a two count" said C.A.**

"**Yeah but this has officially gone longer then the other matches with this match half way through and no pin fall or submission" said Leon.**

"**Yeah but there is still plenty of time" said C.A.**

Justin tried to lock in a body scissors dragon sleeper but it was countered into an ankle lock. Nigel started screaming at Justin who turned around and locked in his own ankle lock. Nigel manages to flip onto his back and kick Justin off. Nigel fallowed hitting a lariat clothesline 1 … 2 … kick out. Nigel fallowed grabbing Justin by the hair and hitting him with a hammer lock STO 1 … 2 … kick out. Nigel went for another one but Justin countered with a couple of elbows and a spine buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Justin fallowed going for a Cop Killa but Nigel countered into an Alabama Slam. Nigel fallowed hitting a stomp on the gut and a top rope splash 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**I think we might go to over time" said C.A.**

"**We might indeed they've waited two thirds of this match already" said Leon.**

"**Can they get the pin" said Lance.**

Justin got up slowly as Nigel went for a lariat but was caught. Justin kneed Nigel in the gut and fallowed trying to lift him up. Nigel managed to hook Justin's leg but Justin still lifted up Nigel into a Cop Killa. Justin dropped Nigel on his head with the Cop Killa 1 … 2 … kick out. Justin stood their not believing and dropped a knee on Nigel 1 … 2 … kick out. Justin fallowed going for another Gringo Killer but Nigel flipped over hitting a neck breaker. Nigel fallowed getting close to Justin who slapped on a Body Scissors Dragon Sleeper. Nigel had no other option and tapped out. "Winner of this first fall by submission Justin Wyatt at 24:43 1-0" said the announcer. Justin got up and grabbed Nigel for a power slam.

"**Justin manages to get the first fall of the match and is looking for a power bomb" said C.A.**

"**Can Nigel turn this around with five minutes left" said Lance.**

"**That's what we want to find out from the brit" said Leon.**

Nigel manages to counter getting out of the move and hitting a reverse DDT. Nigel started trying to put Justin on the top rope for a tower of London. Justin kicks Nigel in the gut and fallowed with a power slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Justin went to the top rope looking for a frog splash. As Justin was about to take off Nigel chopped one of the legs and Justin fell groin first. Nigel then hit the Tower of London 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of the second fall by pin fall Nigel McGuiness 28:22 1 – 2. Nigel fallowed getting put in an ankle lock. Nigel grasped the rope as Justin pulled him back. Nigel saw the crowd counting and telling him to tap. Five Nigel's finger on the ropes. Four Nigel is pulled back three two one buzzer.

"**We have just put into over time" said Leon.**

"**Yeah and we see Nigel getting up to finish the round with a hurting ankle" said Lance.**

"**Yeah and Justin will go after the ankle" said C.A.**

Nigel got up as he and Justin started brawling. Justin went for a Cop Killer but Nigel countered managing to go for his own gringo killer hitting it. While Nigel was berating the fans Justin got up quickly and scouted Nigel. Nigel turned around into a gut kick fallowed by a Gringo Killer "That's how its done" said Justin 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match in sudden death over time two to one Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

* * *

Singles Bracket

(PR) (2) Ricardo Hernadez

VS.

(UK) (5) Rob Terry

(USA) (3) Rojo Bat

VS.

(RUS) (6) Vladimir Kozlov

Iron Man Bracket

(Jap) (4) Nuka Hayabusa

vs.

Steve Raters (2) (PR)

and

Luke King (5) (RW)

vs.

(USA) (1) Justin Wyatt

Ladder Match Bracet

Neo Raters (2) (PR) vs. (5) John Foley (Jap)

Dynamite Kid (3) (UK) vs. (7) Geoff (Can)

Mad Chad (RW) (4) vs. (8) Boris Zhukov (RUS)

Rey Mysterio (1) (MEX) vs. (6) Kenny Dentons (USA)


	8. Ladder Tourney

**By Web Dragon**

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide.**

" This is a ladder match introducing first representing team Puerto Rico at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"**Neo the number two seed and is a flying speed demon" said Lance.**

"**Yeah and he will be the third Puerto Rican to past the first round" said Leon.**

"**That's if he beats John Foley another second generation superstar" said C.A.**

**What madness taken hold of my heart?**

"And his opponent he is the Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds John Foley" said the announcer.

"**John Foley the number five seed" said C.A.**

"**Yep the high flying hardcore superstar is here" said Lance.**

"**Can he beat the King of Chaos" said Leon.**

John Foley grabbed Neo by the hand but Neo countered into a slam. Neo then threw John out of the ring but he held on to the ring ropes. Neo went for a Neolocity kick (Super Kick) but John ducked and threw Neo out of the ring. John fallowed with a spring board corkscrew splash. John then went under the ring for a chair waiting for Neo to get up. John swung the chair but Neo ducked and John hit the ladder making it tip over. Neo fallowed throwing John into the steel steps and throwing John in the ring. Neo fallowed grabbing a chair and throwing it in the ring. Neo then climbed into the ring and kicked John in the gut. Neo fallowed hitting John with a German suplex onto the steel chair.

"**Ouch John fell head first into that chair" said C.A.**

"**Yeah and Neo is going to try and fallow up" said Lance.**

"**Yeah but this match has only begun" said Leon.**

Neo fallowed grabbing up John and kicking him in the gut. Neo leg swept John and tried to lock in the Space Death Lock (Scorpion Death Lock). John manages to counter tripping Neo face first into the steel chair. John then hit a couple of punches as Neo got up and clothes lined Neo into the turn buckle. John fallowed going to the other side of the ring for a running elbow smash but Neo countered slipping out through the middle rope. Neo then hit a spring board sun set DDT. Neo started going out of the ring and throwing in the ladder. Neo went in the ring grabbing the ladder and setting it up in a corner. John pushed Neo from behind who went running into the ladder flipped and drop kicked John into the ladder.

"**Nice counter there from Neo as John crashed into that ladder" said C.A.**

"**Yeah and Neo is in control" said Lance.**

"**Can he keep it up is the question" said Leon.**

Neo then waited for John to get up smashing him in the jaw with the ladder. Neo set up the ladder and started climbing but John fore armed him from behind and power bombed him off the ladder. John then grabbed a sledge hammer throwing it in the ring. Neo slowly get's up as John goes to what him with the sledge hammer but Neo ducks. Neo goes for a Neolocity kick but John ducks under the kick and hit's Neo in the gut with the sledge hammer. John fallows hitting a double arm DDT. John started climbing the ladder but Neo kicks the ladder while on the floor causing John to try and balance him self. Neo get's up by the time John got to the top and dropped him with a reverse DDT off the ladder.

"**John so close to claiming that ticket to the next round" said Lance.**

"**Yeah well Neo manage to hit the Reverse DDT I have no idea if John is okay after that drop to the neck" said Leon.**

"**Well who will win this match" said C.A.**

Neo got up slowly and grabbed the steel chair. Neo swung at John who ducked and round house kicked the chair in Neo's face causing Neo to bleed. John fallowed grabbing the sledge hammer and smashing it into Neo's ribs a couple of times. John put the ladder in a corner and threw Neo back first into it. John then went to another corner and hit a running sledge hammer shot to the ribs taking out all of Neo's air from his stomach. John fallowed going to the top rope for a 450 splash but Neo rolled out of the way. Neo fallowed grabbing the ladder and waited for John to get up. Neo threw the ladder at John who caught it but was hit in the face with it by a Neolocity Kick causing him to bleed.

"**Neo with pin point accuracy smashed the ladder straight at John" said Leon.**

"**Yeah and the blood is spilling off of John" said C.A.**

"**Well Neo has this match in the bag" said Lance.**

Neo grabbed the ladder which was partially broken and tried to get to the title but found out it didn't reach. .Neo went under the ring and grabbed a table. Neo fallowed getting a ladder and setting it under the table the table being twelve feet in the air now. Neo went to the top as he grabbed the ticket but John managed to grab Neo's leg as he was climbing. John fallowed pushing off the table that neo was on. Neo managed to grab onto the ladder as the table flipped but landed on its legs. Neo and John were brawling with John smashing Neo face first into the steps. John went to the top of the ladder but noticed the slip was just above his grasp as he flailed to get it.

"**The ticket is so close but it's just a foot away" said C.A.**

"**John should throw off Neo before it's too late" said Leon.**

"**What would be the problem be Neo can't get the ticket either" said Lance.**

Neo started punching at John and ended hitting a side kick. John held on though with one hand. Neo noticed that and stomped on John's head giving him extra height as John fell of and went through the table. Neo did a flip in mid air grabbing the ticket and landing back first onto the floor.

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide.**

"Winner of this match Neo Raters" said the announcer. Neo slowly got up showing off with the ticket and giving John a hand shake.

"**That's why he should have thrown off Neo" said Leon.**

"**Okay so I was wrong well the number two seed advances as expected" said Lance.**

"**Well I just have one thing to say Awesome" said C.A.**

"Representing The United Kingdom Introducing first at 5 ft 8 and weighing 220 pounds The Dynamite Kid" said the announcer.

"**Dynamite Kid being one of the two guys who first made the ladder match where he defeated Owen Hart" said C.A.**

"**Yeah and that's a testament to this guy legacy as well as being the inventor of the superplex" said Lance.**

"**Yeah and that Swan Dive Head but of his is pretty explosive" said Leon.**

**By TDI's Champ**

"His opponent representing Team Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 224 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

"**This guy is royally fucked in this match" said Leon.**

"**Yeah not many people can match the raw craziness of this guy and Geoff is sure as hell not close to being that guy" said C.A.**

"**I would have to agree Geoff is smart but has nowhere near the degree of speed or at least strength to go toe to toe with Dynamite" said Lance.**

Dynamite quickly out speeded hit punch after punch on Geoff and threw him out of the ring. Dynamite fallowed slamming Geoff head first into the announce bell and grabbing a ladder smashing Geoff in the gut. Dynamite threw Geoff in the ring and slammed Geoff onto the floor with a Kneeling Belly to Belly Piledriver. Dynamite put Geoff on the top rope and dropped him with a superplex. Dynamite went to the top of the ladder and hit a Swan Dive Head but and then grabbed the ticket.

"Winner of this match and going to the next round The Dynamite Kid" said the announcer.

"**Damn it Dynamite just killed Geoff" said C.A.**

"**I expected a blow out but Geoff didn't get in one punch man Neo has to be shocked" said Lance.**

"**I believe Neo is much faster then Geoff but god dam it Dynamite is the original ladder superstar" said Leon.**

By Zero Mason

"This is a ladder match, introducing first representing Team RW from Brazil at 6 ft 3 in and 270 lbs, "The Sicko" Mad Chad." said the announcer. Voices by Rev Theory play's as Mad Chad comes to the ring pushing a shopping cart full of 'toys'.

**"A former two time TWF Hardcore champ is going why." said Leon.**"Introducing his opponent representing Team Russia at 6 ft 2 in and 260 lbs Boris Zhukov" said the announcer. You'll find out the pain plays as Boris Zhukov comes to the ring.  
**  
"Another legend in showing old school is still in." Said Leon.**  
Mad Chad start with a kick to the gut and then Irish whipped Boris into the ropes. Chad ducks down for a back drop, but Boris counted with a knee to the face. As Chad stumbles back, Boris hits a hard close line. Boris then went to the outside to get the first ladder, but Chad had recovered and baseball slid into the ladder hitting Boris. Chad fallowed up by slamming the ladder into Boris' back, and then slid both Boris and the ladder into the ring. Chad then went to the cart and started to throw things like kendo sticks, crutches, trashcans and lids, and a lot other things. Chad picked up a Singapore cane, got in the ring, and met a trash can to the face by Boris.

"Yeah, but Boris Zhukov is no push over." Said Lance.

"This reminds me of my time in CZW." said C.A. with a big smile on his face.

"There is not much separating these two one inch and 10 pounds Mad Chad has over Boris Zhukov." said lance.

"This is a Ladder match, lets see how this match works out." said C.A.

**"Mad Chad took to much time." Said Lance**

"And Boris was able to get the upper hand." said Leon

"I want to see blood." C.A. said with creep smile and Leon and Lance looked weirded out.

Boris picked up a crutch and broke it over Chad's back. He then set up the ladder and tried to climb it, but Chad hit Boris with a kendo stick. Chad then climbed the ladder half way, turned and hit a leg drop on Boris. Chad then climbed the ladder, but right before he got to the top punched him in the back and power bombed Chad into a trash can. Boris then stomped on Chad's gut and posted over his opponent. he then climbed to the top rope and went for a flying head butt, but Chad rolled out of the way and Boris' head and chest hit the trash can. Boris rolled to the out side to catch his breath, while he was doing that, Chad set up a chair and went to the other side of the ring. He waited for Boris to turn around, and he ran to the chair, jumped off the chair, and leaped over the top rope cross bodied Boris.

**"These two are nuts." said Leon.**  
Chad got up and tried to pick up Boris, but got hit in the gut and rammed head first into the steps. Boris then got the chair Chad used earlier and slammed Chad in the head with it. Boris then tried to climbed the ladder, but just before he could get the ticket, Chad got in and pushes the ladder over. Boris fell onto the ropes and hit ** the mat. Chad got a another chair, waited for Boris to get up. When Boris got up, Chad throws the chair at him and it bounced off his head. Boris falls and Chad began to climb the ladder, but when his fingers were about to touch the ticket. Boris smashes a trash can on Chad's back. Chad falls to the mat Boris hit a running head butt. Boris then went outside and got a table from under the apron.

"I can't bereave this." add Lance.

"Were is the blood." C.A. said looking made.

**"All these weapons are dangers in this match." said Leon.**Boris sets the table, picks up Chad, and tries to suplex him into the table, but Chad counters it and hits DDT. Chad put Boris on the table, goes to the top rope and drives an elbow into Boris. Chad wobbles as he gets up and starts to climb the ladder, but he takes to long and Boris pulls his leg making Chad crash to the mat.

"No, ALL these weapons mean a great match!" C.A. said leaning forward to see more.

"Well it's been 20 minutes, and they still haven't got to hey on the ladder." said Lance.

Boris gets the ladder and smashes onto Chad's left leg. Boris the ladder back up and then went to Chad, and then he picks him up and hit a belly-to-belly suplexed. Boris began to climb the ladder and was about there, but Chad managed to get up and climbed the other side. The two began to fight on the top, after a while Chad got the upper hand and hit a DDT to the mat making them both lay there.

**"Oh My God, Mad Chad just ddted Boris from the top of the ladder." said Leon.**Boris was the first to get up, holding his head. He got a kendo stick and smashed into Chad's gut. Boris then smashes it on Chad's back, and then Boris went to the ladder and began to climb. He was about there when pushed the ladder over again, but this time Boris jumped down landing on Chad. Boris got up and kicked Chad in the gut, then tried to hit another running head butt. But Chad moved out of the way. Chad crawled to a corner and climbed the ropes to get up. Boris got up, shook his head, and then tried to charge, but Chad side stepped and Boris hit his shoulder.

"I know, is this a great match or what." C.A. said with the creepy smile on his face again.

"Is there a doctor in the house." said Lance.

"**That is going to hurt his chances." said Leon**  
Chad pulls Boris out of the buckles and hit snap DDT. Chad then put Boris in the corner, he then put a trash can in front of him, and then Chad did a running drop kick into the trash can. Chad then got the ladder, waited for Boris get up, and rammed the ladder into Boris" head. Boris slowly gets up, and as he did Chad went for a DDT, but Boris countered by spinning and hit a jaw breaker. Boris then bounced off the ropes and hit a jumping knee. Boris then propped Chad in the corner and hit a running splash. Chad held on to the ropes as Boris hit a another splash.

"Hurt his chance? He's was already hurting." Yelled Lance finishing his beer.

"Where is the blood?" C.A. asked a little sad.

**"Were the hell are these two getting the energy." said Lance.**  
Boris then set the ladder under the ticket, but before he could climb Chad hit a low blow. Chad then got up, grabbed Boris, and with an evil smile rammed Boris' head into the sent of part of the ladder. Boris bounced off and fell over out, and Chad started to climb the ladder. The camera go's to Boris and it shows blood pouring out of his forehead. Chad got to the top and was able to get the ticket. "Winner of the match and going to the next round "The Sicko" Mad Chad." said the announcer.

"I think they are running on fumes." said Leon.

"All these weapons and still no blood." C.A. said looking sad.

"**Oh My GOD, we need Emt's out here now." Leon said looking concerned.**

"Finley blood." C.A. said with a smile.

"Man, you need help me and Leon have done are share of bleeding for this business but not cool when a legend don't respect another legend and you know what stop with the sadist smile." Lance said as he and Leon scooted over a little.

As Mad Chad came down from the ladder, EMT's were looking at Boris. Chad looked at them; he went over, picked up Boris, and hit the Pendulum. Chad then went, got the Russian flag, and draped it over Boris' lifeless body. Chad got the Brazilin flag and began to celebrate.

**Ya llego el Rey Mysterio.**

"Representing Team Mexico at 5 ft 6 and weighing 156 pounds "The Ultimate Underdog" Rey Mysterio" said the announcer.

"**Mr. 619 is here tonight and man the Ultimate Underdog is right at home in a ladder match" said Lance.**

"**Yeah this guy was the leader in bringing lucha libre to the American's" said C.A.**

"**Yeah but he has a good opponent here tonight" said Leon.**

**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see**

"And his opponent from Team USA at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"**Kenny Dentons a former X- Division Superstar is here and like Mysterio he is a ladder expert" said C.A.**

"**I'm sort of surprised Kenny is number five ranked when he beat Ted in a ladder match a few months ago even with a bunch of cheating" said Leon.**

**  
"The guys who do the seeding are idiots what else" said Lance.**

Kenny and Rey shook hands and they started getting into a grapple where Kenny managed to slip in a head lock. Rey countered being small enough for his head to slip out and drop kicked Kenny in the back causing him to hit the turn buckle. Rey fallowed going for a running clothesline but Kenny countered giving him a back body drop to the top of the turn buckle. As Kenny walked to the front looking back was hit by a top rope herrucarana. Rey fallowed going to the top rope again but Kenny countered hitting him with a round house kick causing Rey to fall.

"**Nice Kick from Kenny causes Rey to lose his balance" said Lance.**

"**Yeah and he better take advantage" said Leon.**

"**Yeah but Rey has the obvious skill advantage in using speed" said C.A.**

Kenny fallowed with a quick knee drop to Rey's hand and locked in an arm bar body scissors. Rey managed t get on his chest and countered into a side sun set flip fallowed by a low drop kick to the face. Kenny fallowed grabbing Rey and throwing him to the turn buckle and went for a running leg lariat but Rey ducked under it and Kenny hit the turn buckle leg first. Rey took advantage hitting a clothesline and fallowing with a bull dog. Rey went to the top rope and went for a frog splash but Kenny put his knees up.

"**Rey went for a frog splash but Kenny managed to put his knees up just in time" said Leon.**

"**Kenny once again will look to go to work on Rey" said Lance.**

"**Yeah but Rey slipped out once Im sure he could do it again" said C.A.**

Kenny threw Rey out of the ring and fallowed with a spring board shooting star press on Rey. Kenny fallowed throwing Rey back first into the steps and threw a kendo stick and a trash can in the ring. Kenny threw in Rey and went to the top rope. Kenny went for a 360 elbow on Rey as he was getting up but Rey countered with the kendo stick whacking Kenny in the back. Rey fallowed hitting a quick flipping senton on Kenny and took of the trash can lid and surprise it had a bunch of weapons inside it.

"**Present from C.A." said C.A.**

"**Is that a microphone in their" said Leon.**

"**I'm not sure but I think I see a cheese grater" said Lance.**

Rey grabbed a chair that was inside the trash can and went to whack Kenny who ducked and kicked Rey in the gut. Kenny fallowed grabbing the microphone and smashing Rey's head with it and fallowed with a flipping 360 leg drop off the top rope. Kenny started building up fire and went for a Kill Switch but Rey countered into a gut wrench sit down power bomb. Rey went outside the ring and grabbed a ladder throwing it in the ring. Rey went inside the ring but Kenny threw the trash can lid at Rey when he was in the ring.

"**Ouch Kenny hitting Rey with that trash can lid" said Leon.**

"**Yeah and Rey's been busted open by that shot" said Lance.**

"**Huh blood as were on the twenty minute mark I love this match" said C.A.**

Kenny fallowed going under the ring and getting nothing of importance. Kenny grabbed the Steel Steps and slid them in the ring. He went to use then on Rey but it was countered into a drop toe hold on the ropes as Kenny held on to the steps. Rey hit the 619 on the steel steps causing him to hurt him self on the legs. Rey went for a herrucarana but Kenny countered catching Rey and power bombing him on the steps. Kenny set up the ladder and started to climb up the ladder.

"**Rey Rey is down will Kenny grab the ticket to end this match" said Lance.**

"**Well being power bombed onto steel steps hurts ask John Cena" said C.A.**

"**Yeah and this would be an upset" said Leon.**

Kenny almost got to the top but Rey hit him with a table from Under the ring and used it to hit a reverse suplex. Rey tried to go to the top as Kenny did the same as Rey grabbed the satchel of the belt Kenny hit a sun set flip through the table on the bottom. Kenny went up to the top rope for a move but decided against it and jumped onto the ladder which shook a little. Kenny grabbed the satchel as Rey slowly got on the apron.

"**Kenny is seconds away from victory here all he has to do is get the belt" said C.A.**

"**Yeah Kenny is about to pull of an upset here" said Leon.**

"**Rey is thinking of something" Lance.**

Rey jumped on the ropes as Kenny unclipped the belt to drag it off. Rey managed to grab Kenny's head as he let go of the belt which slips out the other way falling to the floor and Rey dropped him with a face buster off the top of the ladder. The belt is on the floor as they both crawl to grab it Rey though manages to leap over Kenny and grabs the belt.

**Ya llego el Rey Mysterio.**

"Winner of this match and going to the Semi Finals El Rey Mysterio" said the announcer.

"**In an epically close battle Rey got the win after Kenny dropped the belt causing it to fall to the floor" said Leon.**

"**This hurts but Rey manages to pull back the upset" said Lance.**

"**Yeah but Kenny put on a hell of a match but he hesitated at one point which cost him the match" said C.A.**

* * *

(Injury News from Around the Olympics)

Lauriat Aigle- Has a broken ankle from his match with Ricardo.

Rojo Bat – Has a broken arm has stated that he will continue in his match against Vladimir Kozlov.

The Two Russians who lost – In the Iron Man match suffering from a slightly crushed larynx and Boris has a severe concussion which has to be treated.

Kenny – Slightly broken leg from fall of the ladder.

Next Draw and personally the most one sided of them all

El Wolf (6) (MEX) vs. (8) Alex Kozlov (RUS)

(RW) Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö (5) vs. (4) British Bull Dog (UK)

Lance Raters (PR) (1) vs. Owen (7) (Can)

(Jap) Kenzo Saito (3) vs. (2). Asheel Din (USA)


End file.
